Absolute Zero
by Koware ta
Summary: Tony Stark willingly gave up everything to be with a god. It was his first true step toward trusting Loki. Foolishly he thought it would last, until he's left as a woman with the god's child, chased by his friends, enemies and every person with a grudge against the Trickster. Betrayal was painful for Tony, but revenge would be sweet. Established FrostIron Genderbender Slight AU
1. Year Seven

AN: Please go easy on me, I'm not that familiar with the marvel universe comic wise, but I've seen the movies so I'll try my best. This is my first time writing an Avenger fic. I've been reading so many, I thought I go ahead and challenge myself. I'm sorry for anyone that is ooc, I'm still learning and this is kind of **AU**. This story is established FrostIron obviously and it is somewhat AU, just to be safe. I have had a bad experience, when I don't say stories are slight AU. There will also be some made up places in this story for plot purpose only.

There is a story before this but I decided to put this one out first. As for the **genderbending**, I just loved doing it I can't help myself; **please don't continue if you don't like that kind of thing**. One last thing is, that Tony will always be referred to as a man in this because mental he still is. I will only refer to him as a woman when it is from someone else's point of view. I hope that this is not confusing. Review if you like the story and want me to continue.

* * *

Year Seven

* * *

Screams penetrated the silence of the small room dark room. The light was insufficient for the woman that screamed out in agony. She could barely see what she needed to do from the glow that emanated from her chest, but she continued to force her body to comply. She held tightly to her legs as she pushed as hard as she could. Her legs shook and sweat beaded on her brow as screams were ripped from her throat. She had to hurry or she would lose her baby.

All alone she struggled to give birth. Tears were in her eyes from the pain and her heart was racing. She felt like her heart would explode but she could not stop or her child would die. This baby was the only thing she had left, it was the only good thing left from him.

Again she summoned her strength and held her legs firmly pushing with all the force she could muster. She kept the strong contraction of her muscles tight and finally the wailing sound of a child echoed in the small room for minutes before it died down. The woman's breaths were labored and short puffs of oxygen was all she could gather in her exhaustion.

This woman was not what she seemed and neither was her child. If asked her name, she would have proudly proclaim it to be Anthony Edward Stark, billionaire, intellectual, playboy, owner of Stark Industries and the avenger known as Iron Man.

It was what he would have said seven years ago, but now he was different, well mostly physically. He had allowed himself be changed for that person, or rather god he loved. It was not something he did easily. He was never the submissive type but for the god he wanted to bear him children, which sounded so out of character for him that he still questioned himself even to this day. So he allowed himself to be changed for the god because he wanted to make him happy after everything they had been through. It was a lot and a story for another time.

In the end he was happy that he had the courage to change for someone else but now he hated the deity. He hated what he had done to himself for the god. He hated Loki Laufey because in the end, The God of Lies was still everything his title insisted. He had used Tony and it hurt more than anything he ever felt because he trusted him.

Loki had been sentence for his crimes in New York to the Eternal Abyss and had served his time there before they met again in New York. The god had saved him from dying in car accident and Tony became curious. His curiosity always got him in trouble but in this case it turned into attraction and then to love. It didn't happen quickly. It took five long years for them to become close to each other and many trials that taught them about each other. It felt like a life time ago and Tony really thought Loki had changed. He had trusted the god with his life and even married him knowing he was opening a rift between himself and his friends that could not be repaired.

Tony had done a lot for Loki only to have everything he believed in ripped apart. It was the worst kind of betrayal because it reminded him of Stane and Loki had promised him that he would never do that to him. He lied and after everything was said and done, he was wanted by the Council, Frost Giants, and everyone with a grudge against the Trickster. His only safe haven was with his mother and father-in-law, which was great but still a little weird. He had to live with gods. It was not something he wanted to get use to but what choice did he have. Loki had deceived even his family into thinking he had changed and it was so believable. He had really convinced everyone that he was different and ready to settle down with Tony.

Yet, as fate would have it, Loki used Tony only to learn about his arc reactor, which was strange but the truth from the god's mouth. Every sweet nothing, embrace, kiss and 'I love you' was a perfectly conceived lie on Loki's part, when Tony's were really from the heart. He didn't think it could get worse until the god had literally stabbed in the back. He had almost died and unknowingly so did his child. As he looked back he realized how he almost lost his child and it only poured fuel on the fire. Tony would find the god and he would make him know the pain he went through. He would hurt the Trickster, but before that he would find out the truth and the reason behind the betrayal.

Overall, he wanted to make the god hurt and he knew two wrongs didn't make a right but in this situation it didn't matter. He wasn't the kind of person to care about things like that either. Tony had gave up everything for Loki only to be hurt in the end, so if he was asked what his name was he'd answer: Anthony Edward Stark-Odinson, billionaire, homeless, intellectual, ex-playboy, with an literal axe to grind into his wayward husband.

He couldn't even return to earth because of Shield and the council. They wanted to use him against Loki, if he ever returned. His life was a mess before he met Loki and was a wretch after he left.

He pushed himself up and looked at the small blue child he gave birth to. A smile tugged at his lips but he didn't let it overtake his face, yet. He first pick up the child and inspected the small light blue baby.

When Tony saw child's gender he became proud. He had a son and with a gentle force slapped the light blue butt cheeks of the child. The tiny baby wailed unhappy with the treatment and Tony did smile. He hugged the child and cooed him. This was the only good thing that Loki left and it hurt to acknowledge that fact.

He didn't have much time so he cut the umbilical cord wrapped the child in clean, sterilized linen. It was something he carried around with him since he was so close to end of his pregnancy. He gently laid the child on the small mat he sat on and then went to work getting the after birth. After he gagged a couple times he kept pressing on until it cleared his body.

He heaved a great sigh and he felt like his entire body was going to fail him. His body wanted to rest but his mind knew he had to move. So, he grabbed some of the clean linen he sterilized and tightly wrapped it around his lower abdomen then between his legs to support himself. He grabbed the dress he was forced to wear and pulled it on. Using all of his strength he dragged himself up into a standing position. Then he picked up the child and went to the door and waited. He could hear the fighting through the door.

This was his life at the moment and he refused to think about all the things it entailed. His priority was his child at the moment because the baby needed to be checked out. Tony was smart with machines but that had nothing to do with babies.

He was at a small tavern outside of Asgard. It wasn't by choice but he had to leave the care of Odin and his wife because there were many on Asgard that wanted him and his child dead. He had been poisoned but morning sickness saved him. He was Loki's spouse so of course they wanted to kill him and the spawn of the traitor, but he also left so he could find the god.

It was no better on earth, the Avengers were ordered to capture him on sight and he didn't think they would hesitate, since they saw his relationship and marriage to Loki as a betrayal. They didn't even know he was pregnant and he refused to tell them even when Thor suggested.

The arrangement over the years had been as long as Loki hadn't done anything to cause problems he was allowed on Midgard to make reconciliation for the destruction he caused, though his friends never trusted Loki. It hurt because he wanted them to see how much the formerly madman...god changed, but it was for nothing.

Eight months ago, everything was fine until they visited Asgard for a normal trip; they did it once a year. Loki was normal or as normal as he could be. The torture he suffered in the Eternal Abyss changed him. He was quieter and would only talk to Tony, Thor (at times) and his family. Even after seven years he had never gotten better or so it seemed.

During a banquet he returned to his former demeanor. Tony thought nothing of it at first. They were in a crowd of people for the first time in a long time. He thought it was a defense mechanism. Later, he found it wasn't. The sly, dangerous sorcerer with the charming smile and the perfect skin he saw that night was really his husband. It wasn't until later that night he learned how much of a lie he was living. Loki had tried to kill him and had almost succeeded. If Thor had not come, he would have been dead.

After that Loki took something from the treasury in Asgard. Tony was kept in the dark about whatever it was but he was told it was a declaration of war on Loki's part. From that time on Tony had found out he was pregnant, he was wanted by The Council, Avenger were ordered to take him in if spotted. The media wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. He and Pepper also made up thankfully.

He had screwed up her weddings to him years ago and for a long time she could not forgive him, but when he needed her most she was there for him. He sometimes regretted not saying yes. After a while they were close again as friends. When Thor brought him home dying, she was there and they both realized that they made a mistake.

It took some harsh and heart aching conversations but they came to a conclusion that was best for them both. She was one of the people he could trust, she even helped him escape from his friends when they came to take him to Shield. Thor was the second person he could count on because the Thunderer was the one to take him to Asgard and the one that was fighting out in the tavern.

Tony looked down at the small child and gently brushed back his dark hair. He was on the run from many people but he would find Loki and he would make him pay for hurting him and his child. He wasn't sure what he could possibly do to a god but he would figure it out when he found Loki.

"That's your uncle out there little one. He's kind of large, loud and too trusting but he'll protect you and so will I." Tony kissed the child's forehead. It was cool to his lips and he smiled. There was no denying this child. The infant was a light blue color nothing like fathers darker hues, but the baby's hair was black like his father and his eyes were a light brown with a touch of blue.

It was all Tony in those eyes even the touch of blue. He pulled on the heavy cloak Thor had left him and hid the child in the cloak. He had tucked the infant close to his body protectively. He waited until there was silence and peeped out the door. He didn't take chances like he use to, so he only opened a small crack in the door. The tavern was completely destroyed and Thor was look around calling for him.

"Over here, I left the moment the first mug flew." he said making his way over the unconscious bodies. He moved cautiously toward his brother-in-law, not wanting to trip. He look worn out and barely able to stand on his feet but he kept pushing on.

"Is something wrong Anthony?" Thor asked the short woman. She looked terrible as if she had been in a battle herself.

"Yeah, someone came out a little unexpected. I think he wants to meet you." Tony got over to Thor and pushed the cloak open to show the god the small child.

Thor's eyes lit up with happiness. "You have given birth to a son. My nephew has finally been born and he has your eyes, but he takes after his father..."

Thor stopped abruptly with sad eyes and Tony looked up at the god. It was hard for Thor as well because he really thought things had changed for the best.

"It's true; there is no way he can deny this child. I can't wait to show him the pain it was to get this child's head out of me." Tony smiled and Thor couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, or something like that." Tony said looking down at the child that was looking around with his eyes. "He'll know not to fuc-"

"Anthony, language, the baby is listening." Thor reprimanded him.

Tony looked down at the infant that was looking directly at him now. "...sorry, guess I'll have to get a handle on my mouth."

Thor nodded in agreement and then looked down at his brother's child. He still could not believe that his brother had betrayed his wife and unknowingly his own child. Loki was a troubled person but he did not think that his brother was stoop so low. He could not fathom the thoughts with in Loki's mind but he knew there was little the Trickster could do to ease the pain he caused Anthony. The man was strong, very strong to give birth to his own son alone in a small dark room, but Thor feared for Anthony's emotional health.

He read somewhere on Midgard that women were very emotional and things like betrayal and heartache could take a serious toll on them. At first he was going to leave the pregnant man... woman at home but he couldn't since not even Asgard was safe to leave his brother-in-law...sister. He still was not use to Anthony being female. It had been almost two years but he still could not get it right, although Anthony's refusal to be referred to as a female did not help the situation.

"Hey, shouldn't we be leaving to get on that floating boat outside." Tony said looking around making sure no one was coming to. "None of them had any information on Loki, did they?"

Thor shook his head and heaved a deep sigh. "It was an exciting battle; however, they did not have any useful information on Loki's whereabouts. We should try Heimdall again."

"I'd rather not. He's too all seeing for my likings and he said that Loki had concealed himself and oddly me as well." It was something he wondered about.

Why had Loki concealed him from Heimdall as well?

"Anyway do you mind if we return to Midgard..." he shook his head. "earth. I want to show Pepper the baby."

He knew she would be happy to see that he was alright and that the baby was in good health. She was the first person he told he was pregnant and she made him promise to return to show her the baby.

"It is fine with me, but we will need to shroud the child's features. I do not think taking him there when his skin is blue is a good idea. We should see my mother. She will know what to do."

Tony wondered why not Odin but didn't bother to ask because he was too tired. All he wanted to do at the moment was lay down on the weird airship, for lack of better words, and sleep. Thor helped him to their current mode of transportation and he did just as he need to. He fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as they reached Asgard Tony was escorted to Frigga. The woman was so excited to see the baby that she almost ran Tony over. She took the child and Tony almost reached for his baby, but realized that the woman would not hurt the small child. She hugged him to her chest and made small noise at him. The infant closed his eyes and relaxed and Frigga smile widely.

"I am so proud of you Anthony Stark. You have born a babe all by yourself. Now I have my first grandchild." She gave Thor a meaningful look, to which he pretended not to see.

Tony always wondered how Odin and Frigga still considered Loki their son after everything he had done. "I fear my son does not know the hurt he has caused and the pain he has left behind, but be assured that my husband and I will be here to support you and this babe. Thor told me that you need to conceal the child's features because you wish to go back to Midgard."

Tony nodded wiping the sleep from his eyes and trying his best to keep himself standing. He knew that women need to rest for a while after giving birth and standing was not a great idea. Frigga noticed and led him to sit before she continued to speak.

"Midgardian are very interesting when it comes to their endurance. I will conceal the child but not as my husband had done to Loki. This will be different for I do not have the same spell that he has used. Instead I will enchant an item that the child must wear so that he will look like a Midgardian. He will always have to wear the item so that he will look like you and not like the little frost giant he is." she said the last sentence endearingly and Tony could feel her love for his child. He didn't have to worry about her hurting his little one.

She took a very small bracelet and modified it so that it was a necklace for the baby. She then said unintelligible things over the necklace and placed it around the child's neck. Slowly the blue skin tone disappeared leaving the white tone of his father. Tony looked at his baby and smiled. He looked exactly like his father right down to the green eyes. Sometimes he wanted to hate Loki so much for all the pain he caused but he couldn't because deep down he could never stop loving the god. No matter how much pain he caused him, Tony was whipped and he hated it.

Before he left for the biforst or rainbow bridge which he refused to call it, Frigga told him that the necklace also kept those who with ill intentions away from the child. It would be an obvious sign that he could discern. She also told him that it would not be a discrete sign. Tony thank her and wanted to talk with Odin but the god was busy fortifying Asgard for the coming war. So, he left without speaking to the god and Thor led him to the bifrost. He was suddenly worry about what the thing could do to his baby but Thor assure him that the baby was a frost giant, god and human. The baby could probably handle it better than Tony could.

To which he found out when they landed on Avenger's headquarters that Thor was right. The moment they got there he handed Thor his child and then he proceeded to barf all over the deck outside. He kept puking until he couldn't.

"Anthony..." Thor grabbed the small woman by her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. She swayed and he wasn't sure if she was finished.

"I think I need to lie down. Now." he said trying his best to stay on his feet. The urgency in his voice was all Thor need to hear. He grabbed Tony up around the waist and led him inside of the tower. He went to the nearest couch and deposited Tony on to it.

The Avengers didn't seem to be at the tower at the moment so the alarm continued to blare. "Jarvis shut off the alarm."

Tony said with a restrained voice. He could hear his baby crying and even though he wanted to swoon like a woman he instead sat up and took the child into his arms. He talked to the baby and calmed him down until he was sound asleep and Tony was headed in the same direction, while Thor took a seat and waited for the return of their friends. The situation they were in was trying and even if he had to fight his friends he would protect his brother-in-law and his nephew.

He let Anthony sleep and sat watching over him waiting for his friends' arrival. He only hoped that they would understand and not try to capture Anthony.

* * *

Remember review if you like the story and want me to continue. Til later maybe...


	2. Gift from a God

AN: Thank so much for all the follows and that you very much for the review. Again this is genderbending, if you don't like don't read, though I don't know how you got to the second chapter. Anyway the title of the chapter is explained at the end. Review if you want me to continue.

* * *

Gift from a God, Playful and Worthy of Praise

* * *

Tony had just fallen into a deep sleep, when a loud shout woke him up. He jumped and jostled his baby, who started to cry out of surprise and fear. Tony looked to the crying child apologetically and rocked the infant gently and cooed him with words. He looked up to see Thor with Mjolnir in one hand and Clint by the neck in the other. The god was angry and it was the first time Tony had seen him like that toward his friends.

"You may insult my brother if you wish because he deserves such words now, but you will not insult my nephew and his mother."

"Hey, let's all settle down some. I was just about to have a good dream." Tony said moving closer to the scene. Natasha had her gun trained on Thor uselessly, Steve had his hand on top of Thor's trying to stop him from crushing the smaller man's neck and Bruce was off to the side trying his best to stay calm.

"Anthony, it is not wise for us to stay here." Tony looked up at the god who had spoken. Then to Clint who was looking a little relieved that Thor loosened his grip.

"It's been awhile since I've been home and I'm sure you want to see Jane Foster." He said gently patting Thor on his muscular arm. The blonde looked at Tony then to Clint and then let the man go. He moved away just a little but stood right beside Tony looking every bit imposing.

"You would be wise to choose your words with great care." Thor said letting the hammer hang to his side. Thor had gotten a little overprotective from Tony's standpoint but he had been poison while pregnant and chased around Asgard at one time by some asgardian man wielding a sword. Again it was another long story for another time.

The room was silent except for Clint breathing hard. Natasha was at his side checking him out and watching Thor with an unreadable expression.

"Okay that was an awkward greeting, so let's start over." Tony said giving everyone a disarming smile. "Hey, guys I'm back."

"Tony is that really you? Where were you and what happen?" Steve asked. Tony didn't speak he just looked to his child.

For a long time Loki and Tony stayed away from his former teammates because of obvious reason. They had no idea he even was a female. The beginning of last year he made the choice to get pregnant and he didn't really have to tell his friends because they weren't on good terms.

Unbeknownst to Tony at the time, Loki had already started to betray him. He had taken something from Shield and the Avengers were sent to capture Loki, but they had left before the Avengers could arrive.

In Asgard, Loki had betrayed Tony and stabbed him during the banquet, Thor had to take Tony back to Midgard. The healing stones the gods used were ineffective on Tony, which was odd. Thor rushed Tony back to Midgard and to Avenger Tower at Tony's request. Pepper happened to be there looking for some paperwork. She was greeted with a bleeding Tony and a panicking god. Thor knew human were fragile and could die easily and Tony had lost so much blood.

Tony wouldn't let them take him to the hospital and had Thor take him to the infirmary floor of the tower. Pepper was panicking and Thor was confused by Tony's wishes but somehow the two of them patched up the bleeding billionaire. From there Tony stayed hidden from the team in the tower while they were out looking for him and he was recovering. Actually it was funny to Tony although he was in no shape to laugh.

While hiding he learn about what Loki did and the item he took. It was a prototype of his reactor but not made by him. Of course not made by him. Shield had hacked his systems, again, to get the schematics. That only served to piss Tony off. Loki had already made a fool of him. Then Shield decided to do so as well. He stayed for two day and for some odd reason decided to take a pregnancy test because he had been feeling sick.

They had been trying for over a year, before they left for Asgard. They even tried a couple times before the banquet and this made Tony take the test because he wasn't sure, but he had a gut feeling. Pregnant was good but bad since his so called loving husband was off gallivanting god or gods knows where.

That led to him finding out he was pregnant and he made the choice to leave for his child's sake. He trusted his friends but not Shield or the Council. He told Pepper and then Thor came for him. He didn't even have to call the god he just came as if he knew what was happening.

"Yep it's me" Tony said finally answering the question but none of the others. Steve eyes were on the child. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't have the correct words to ask. He was use to odd but there was still some things he could not wrap his mind around. Tony being a female with a child was definitely one of those mysteries.

"Yes this is my son. His name is still up for debate but not for long." He showed the baby to everyone. The infant's green eyes were unfocused since the child couldn't see so far, yet. "Well here are your other Uncles and Aunt. I'm positive they won't hurt you just because of who your daddy is, right?"

He gave them a meaningful look. There was some agreement and a semi grunt from Clint. Clint still hated Loki for using him like a puppet, but he wouldn't take it out on the innocent child.

"Good. I only came here because I thought it would be safe for a while and Pepper wanted to see the baby. That and I have some words for Fury and his disregard of privacy. I want to know why he hacked my systems, scratch that, I know why. The question is who did it. I doubt anyone in Shield has the intelligence to hack that part of my security."

"It wasn't that hard Stark and from Thor's words earlier it seems Loki has betrayed you as well." Natasha said looking at the child. "You should have known that this would happen."

Tony said nothing because he was not sorry for his relationship with Loki. He would not let them make him regret it because without Loki there would be no baby. He really needed to give his child a name. "Yeah, go ahead and tell me I told you so."

"Tony we don't have to because you knew this would happen. Why you even gave him a chance, I could only guess. Why you even...you know with him..." Steve didn't finish.

"Sex, Steve it called sex. Why I did it is a short story, we... wanted a kid and I mean really who goes without when they don't have to?" Tony's smile said a million things. Steve shook his head in disappointment and Tony wonder if he should have stayed in Asgard. He didn't want to deal with them. Not when he felt like the floor would be his bed at any moment.

"Let's move on to something else and before you ask, no, I don't know where he is. If I did, my foot would be in his ass. So far up there-"

"Anthony." Thor said to stop the tirade that was about to begin.

"Sorry." He looked down at the baby whose eyes were on him just watching. "You really are going to need some ear plugs. Daddy…or rather Mommy is going to curse your father like a sailor, soon or later. And you seem to always look at me when I'm in the wrong. Not that I'm admitting I wrong."

Thor gave him a look that protested the first half of the statement. "Anthony."

"Fine, I'm working on the cursing, but I'm not admitting I was wrong to anything. Well maybe to Pepper but that's different and on to the other topic at hand. Are you going to call Fury on me? I'm not really up to talking to him, plus I'm not really any help since I don't know where Loki is and using me is pretty meaningless since the last time I saw him he was stabbing a dagger into my back. Then leaving me to die while pregnant. It's not as bad as it sounds...well yeah it is but it could have been worse."

"Are you alright?" Bruce finally spoke looking concerned for him. Tony smiled his normal smug smile as if his husband hadn't destroyed their relationship and almost kill him. Tony was always good at hiding the truth.

"Of course I am. I came here to patch up about six months ago, though you guys probably didn't notice since I stayed hidden. By the way trying to stay hidden was actually kind of hard. You know being me and all. After that I went to stay with Thor in Asgard. It was a real surreal…gods and-" Tony swayed lightly and Thor grabbed him by one arm and supported his other arm with the infant.

"Tony!" Steve said moving forward to help.

"I'm fine…just dizzy." He said as his knees weakened and he was relying completely on Thor to keep him stand. "Just gave birth to this kid, so I think I should be lying down, but you know how I am being stubborn and all."

Thor helped Tony to the couch and Bruce checked over Tony. It was at that moment there was a real realization. Tony was a woman. He was a real woman. To say the atmosphere got weird was an understatement.

The small brown haired woman laughed lightly at the way Bruce was acting while he tried to check her heartbeat.

"It's not like something's going to burst out of my chest. Well other than the arc reactor but chances are pretty minuscule when it comes to that."

Bruce shushed him and Tony rolled his eyes. He could tell his heartbeat was erratic and not normal. He didn't really need a doctor to tell him that.

"Something's wrong with your heart." Bruce said making Tony lean forward so he could listen to his lungs. Tony obliged and let Thor hold his child, who really needed a name.

"Yeah, I think the strain from getting his little chubby self out of me did a number on me." Tony said closing his eyes for a minute longer than normal.

"We need to get you down to the infirmary. Your heart is too erratic it's dangerous to go untreated." Bruce said looking to Tony who was slowly losing consciousness. "Tony!"

Steve was already picking up the small woman and taking her to the infirmary. Everyone followed behind him as they rushed to the elevator.

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of a crying baby and more voices. He moaned out from pain and then spoke.

"Whose kid is that?"

"Thor you have to bounce him some. Not that much just a little." Steve said. The shorter blonde was trying to help calm the child down. The god looked confused, Clint and Natasha had disappeared and Bruce was standing over Tony.

"Yours." Bruce said pulling down his stethoscope. "Finally got your heartbeat normally, you'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days. I also gave junior over there a checkup. From what I can tell, he doing fine but I'm not really an expert on people. You'll need to see a cardiologist."

Tony sat up before he spoke. "Okay, so I need to take it easy."

"And you need to avoid coffee and alcohol. Tony your heart almost stopped from being overworked."

"I get it, rest, moderate exercise and things like that." He said looking at his crying child. "Thor would you mind bringing him to me, he doesn't seem to like you or Steve."

Thor gave Tony his baby and Tony cooed the child until he stopped crying. The child already knew who his mother was and would calm down quickly when he was in her arms.

"You're a natural." Steve said and Tony gave him an incredulous look.

"I am not a natural! I'm still a man, you know."

"I think the jury is still out on that." Bruce said looking over some of the readings from Tony semi heart attack. "You're going to see a cardiologist Tony."

"Anthony I think you should see this cardio- person." Thor said looking down at Tony.

"Cardiologist and no, I think I'll wait that one out." He gently kissed the child's forehead.

"Tony! You just had a heart attack." Steve said going over to the table. "You can't ignore this."

"He's right Tony. You're going to a cardiologist." Pepper said stepping into the room head straight toward her boss and ex-fiancee.

"Pepper, you're here? I didn't even call." He said as the woman looked down at the baby and her stern look melted.

"He's so adorable. Can I hold him?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded and gave the infant to Pepper. She hugged the child gently and lapse into baby talk. "Oh you're so cute."

"Tony about your heart, I don't think there is any damage but it's better to be sure." Bruce said.

"Fine, I'll go." He said. Then he suddenly shouted out. "I got it!"

Everyone around him jumped. Then they looked to the baby who was too interested in Pepper red hair to care and then Bruce who only raised an eyebrow. He turned his back to them and shook his head laughing lightly. "I'm not going to freak out over a shout."

"Sorry, but I have a name for my kid. I got a little carried away." He reached out and Pepper gave him the infant.

"Don't worry little one. It won't be as bad as it could be…maybe worse? Anyway your name will be Nathaniel."

"Tony that's a perfect name for him." Pepper said smiling at the child. She knew he looked just like his father but the child was too adorable for her to even care and she thought that Tony would pick a horrible name. For once he surprise her.

"Hugleikr…"

"Antione…"

"Stark Odinson." Tony finished off.

"Tony, for real… Hugleikr?" Pepper said with her hand to her forehead. She didn't even know how to spell off hand.

"That's one name I'd hate to have." Bruce said pitying the child for his middle name. Thor looked happy with the name, knowing what Hugleikr meant in Norse.

"Well he's my child so I get to name him whatever I want. Plus, it an awesome name, albeit probably hard to spell as a kindergartener, but again he's my kid so he should be smart." Tony said wondering if the child would resent him for it later in life. He'd deal with that when or if it happened.

"Poor kid going to get beat up." Steve said looking down at the baby with a gentle smile. "…or not if he as strong as his daddy."

"Well that's another problem I'll think about later in life." Tony said nonchalantly.

* * *

AN: I had to leave Clint and Natasha out because that was too many personalities to deal with. Not comfortable with using that many characters at once. Pretty sure everyone is still somewhat ooc, I'm really bad with keeping character in character but I'm trying honestly.

The chapter title is what Tony's baby's name means, albeit a little tweaked here and there. Hugleikr is a name that means playful in old norse. Poor kid. I search for hours trying to come up with an appropriate name for that child. Antione is just a derivative of Anthony both meaning worthy of praise. Nathaniel meaning Gift of god which I tweak to gift from a god. About the same thing, maybe. IDK

Tony's name really does fit him. Edward meaning wealthy guardian, Tony being rich and iron man really fits that and all his accomplishment makes him worth of praise (Anthony). Although stark isn't an actual surname I'm taking it as meaning blunt. Tony is nothing if not blunt. So I guess he a blunt wealth guardian worthy of praise, clever if that was the what his creator was going for. Again IDK.

Please review if you like this story, I won't bite or anything like that and I will answer. If you do I'll try not cry out from joy so loud that my neighbors will hear me. Til later or not...

Edit 1/30: Fixed some mistakes.


	3. Motherhood and New Recruits

Motherhood and New Recruits

* * *

"Okay Tony all you have to do now is cradle his head to you." Pepper's voice could be heard behind the divider.

"What if I smother him? I don't like this, it's weird." Tony sounded concern.

"Come on Tony it's not that hard. Just let him latch on."

"That doesn't even sound right. Latch on? Again, what if I smother him, I really don't like this. Isn't there another way to do this? Can you do it?" Tony sounded apprehensive.

"Tony I'm not breast feeding your child. You wanted one so you have to do it and I highly doubt you could smother the kid with those." she laughed. "Just let it happen. It's natural. Cradle his head a little like that and then-"

"Ah! He did it. He latched on. That's my boy. I knew he could do it. Look at him go."

Outside of the divider Steve staring at the wood frame of the item, not sure what he was thinking because really what do you think about when a former male friend is breast feeding their kid. He looked over to Bruce who was still looking over Tony's heart reading. He had a pensive look.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Bruce shook his head and only looked up after a few minutes. "Tony heart isn't pumping correctly and I think it'll cause him to have another heart attack, but one much worse. He needs to see that cardiologist and probably have surgery."

Steve looked back at the divider and the joyful conversation coming for Pepper and Tony. He could only hope that Tony would be okay and listen to the doctor.

After a couple of minutes passed, Tony and Pepper came back from the other side of the divider and Tony sat down on the nearest chair. They were on the top level of the Tower again. His level. He missed being at the tower and he missed his technology just as much.

Pepper had Nathaniel and she was patting his back gently, trying to get him to burp. After a while the infant began to cry from the uncomfortable feeling. He wailed loudly and Pepper looked confused. She rocked him and bounced him a little but nothing would stop.

Tony reached his hands out and she gave him the baby. After a short episode of hugs, kisses, and talking to the baby, he quieted down. Whenever Tony wanted to give the infant to Pepper, Nathaniel started to cry, so Tony kept the baby close to him.

"Someone is going to be spoiled." He said as he held the child while working with the holographic computer interface.

He slid screens around with one hand and multi-tasked while rocking the child every once in awhile. He seemed to be looking at something that looked like his reactor but much bigger.

Steve wanted to ask the small woman but Tony looked too preoccupied. Pepper was on the phone and Bruce was going over to Tony with a stethoscope again. Tony saw him coming.

"How times do you need to check my heart? It's still beating a little fast, but I'm okay." he said pushing a screen to the side to bring up another.

"Tony, this isn't just a minor problem, it could escalate to a full blown problem." Bruce place the cold utensil on Tony's back.

"A little warning next time." Tony said going back to his task.

Pepper closed her cellphone and looked over to Tony. "Your appointment is today at three-thirty. I'll be back at two to get you. Don't even try to think about escaping."

Tony gave a noncommittal sound. "How'd you even get him to agree."

"I have my ways." she said going to the elevator. "Remember Tony, three-thirty. Bye Nathaniel."

The elevator doors closed and she was gone and Tony was left with his friends. Friends he hadn't seen in years. He looked to his baby and then to Thor, who had conveniently went to sleep on the couch. Tony felt tired but he didn't want to sleep when he had work to do. He looked over to the bar and sighed deeply. "Sober for almost a year, aren't I supposed to get some kind of decorative coin or something."

Steve shook his head and took a seat at the bar watching Tony. Bruce left to his lab to working on something, leaving the two of them alone. It had been a long time since they had seen each other and their last meeting was not on good terms.

"You should listen to your doctor Tony. If not for yourself, since your stubborn, but for your little boy."

"Of course I'm going to listen. Someone has to take care of him and I promised this child I'd do anything for him, since his bastard of a father is a deadbeat. He's at least going to have an awesome fath- mother...or something like that."

"You've changed."

"Nope, I just haven't had any liquor in quite a while." Tony said typing on the holographic keyboard.

"Tony you really have changed, you even gave birth to your own kid alone. You're being the opposite of your file."

"Not being volatile, narcissistic, and self-centered among other things. I'll have to give you that. I have changed some, but don't let it fool you. I'm not some emotional person who's all about the feelings. I just know my responsibilities and I love my kid." he said still working. "So when will Fury be here. I'm assuming in about thirty minutes or so. You aren't hanging around willingly, so I'm guessing you're my prison guard. I may not have been here for a while but I know how Shield works and I highly doubt Natasha would leave me to my own devices unless she was informing her superior."

"Steve didn't say anything because he couldn't. Tony was always observant. "I'm not here just to watch you and make sure you don't leave. It's not like that, you had a heart attack."

"Yeah...I'm married to the enemy and I'm sure that means I'm worth something, so forgive me if I don't automatically belief you. I've learnt recently the best thing to do is trust yourself and maybe a close relative. Thor's not going to be happy when he wakes up with Fury here and I don't think he has many qualms with bring this tower down if you hurt his nephew. Though I hope he leaves the tower standing. It's still my baby." Tony never stopped working.

"Sir, Director Fury will be within the build in ten minutes." Jarvis announced.

"Thank you, Jarvis. I'm surprise you know I'm me?"

"Of course sir, Your DNA and fingerprints are the same. After analyzing your writing and speech patterns, it was the only plausible conclusion."

Tony laughed. "Even my AI is checking me out. Well I guess I should get ready. I'm not meeting Fury looking like this."

"Tony, I really was worried about you. You may be a selfish, self-centered, rich boy...er girl, but I still considered you a friend. Even after what happen." Steve was sincere and Tony could see it but he wasn't that kind of person to just take things at face value.

"That's great and all, but I'm sure I'd be under the bus if I had stayed here. You're all great friends but the safety of the world comes first and I understand." Tony laughed bitterly but stopped abruptly. "You're a great person Steve always doing the right thing...I do what I want and I suffered the consequence. I ended up with the jaded view."

Steve watched as Tony left knowing he had glimpsed into the small woman's heart. He was left with Thor as Tony went to his own room to find something to wear.

He was still in the stupid Asgardian dress. He placed his sleeping child in the center of the bed on his back. Then he stripped down to his birthday suit headed to his shower. He took a quick shower and went to his closet and to his surprise there was a box from Pepper laid out in the center of the walk in closet. He opened and to his surprised it was a woman's suit and a note.

'For when you need it, you better wear it Tony, it was tailor made- Pep'

Tony smile at the suit and started to put it on. He didn't particularly like or dislike his body type. He just wasn't sure who he got it from. His mother was model like in her figure. Not saying that Tony was fat. He was just pear shaped. So it meant small breast, which was a good thing because having the reactor where it was would have made large breast a problem.

It wasn't like he had some kind of boob complex. At least one he was willing to admit. He looked at the bra that Pepper left him and shook his head. He needed it, but he still did not like his situation.

He got dress in his underclothes. Then pulled on the black with white pinstripe, well fitting, high waist slacks. The pants held his midsection firmly but not uncomfortable. He needed that anyhow.

He vaguely wondered when Pepper had the time to bring the box. He pulled on the crisp white shirt and buttoned the cuffs and put on the silver cuff links He tucked his shirt in and put on the black tie. After that he pulled on the black with white pinstripe vest. The cut of the suit accentuated his hips and he didn't really like that. The vest had a low 'V' so it buttoned under his breast and supported them.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised at how good he looked.

"I'd do me." he said jokingly.

His short hair was a mess but he ran his fingers through it to give it some semblance of order. He really did look like a female version of himself. Being shorter bothered him to no end but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

He really had to thank Pepper. She always knew how to pick out a power suit. He felt confident while wearing the suit and he needed that. He definitely needed some confidence because since he was stabbed, he'd been feeling kind of broken. It was like he wasn't himself, which he wasn't. He could act the part because he was good at lying to others and himself.

Funny thing was he couldn't stand being lied to. He looked at the small woman that looked back at him from the mirror. He did all of this for Loki. He sacrificed his whole life for a god and was literally stabbed in the back. Yet, he still couldn't hate the Trickster.

He still couldn't do what he wanted; he couldn't hurt Loki and knowing this only made him angry. Before he realized what he had done, his fist was distorting the woman's sad face in the mirror. She look like she would cry, and Tony laughed bitterly because that wasn't him. It wasn't him and he would never admit it was. He didn't make such faces. Thankfully he didn't break the skin but it hurt.

The sound of crying brought him back to reality and he hurried to the child. His baby that he loved more than life itself. Nathaniel was the only thing that really mattered. He would give this child a life that was better than his father's and better than his own.

He picked up the wailing infant that calmed down after a minute. Tony couldn't help the smile and the stupid tears in his eyes. He was frustrated and angry but happy. A whirlwind of emotions that Tony really didn't know how to deal with, especially all at once. So he held the child close to him like and anchor. Coddling the infant and talked to him for a few minutes before he looked at the shoes Pepper left.

Platform dress shoes with spike heels stared at him. Tony was a female at the moment but there were some things he was not willing to do even if he was technically a woman. He was short but he'd live with it. Thankfully it was a joke and she had left him some dressy flats. He slid them on with some trouser socks and took Nathaniel with him back to where Thor and Steve were.

* * *

When Tony returned he was greet by Shield's finest. He gave them a smug smile and took a seat on his bar stool right near his assortment of untouched alcohol. He quickly noted the exits and that Thor was awoke standing by the window watching as a thunderstorm rolled in over the city. No doubt his angry was the cause of it. Mjolnir was in hand at his side and his attention was on the storm or seemingly.

Tony also noticed that there were two other agents with Fury. Ones he had never seen before. One was a man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He seem like he was fresh out the academy, if Shield had academies. He looked younger than everyone in the room and Tony wondered how young they were letting them join. The other was a woman that had a cold air about her. She looked calculating but not as bad as Natasha. Tony figured he could probably take her, but never Natasha. The tall woman had light brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't anything special.

His attention then moved to the man with the eye patch. Good 'ol Director Fury. "Nice to see you again Stark."

"Yeah...can't same the same. You don't look like the Captain did, so I guess Agent Romanoff told you everything." he said looking down at the child that was sleeping peaceful, oblivious to the dangers of the world. "So let's cut to the chase. You want me to help you, since you lost what you stole from me to my darling husband."

"You're right Stark. We do need your help and I was hoping you'd come willingly. You have your own reason for helping, don't you? You scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

"You mean stab, but you're right. I do need to see that reactor those scientists of yours built. If I can get a look at it-"

"You can tell why your boyfriend stole it." Fury finished looked at the child in Tony's arm. "You with a kid. I didn't think I'd live to see the day."

"Neither did I. I have one condition...well a couple. One, keep that Council of yours on a leash because the minute they decide to come after my child, I can't promise anything. Two, if for some reason I want one of your agents away from me or my kid you have to oblige. Three, I'm not going to your base until I see a cardiologist and Thor stays with me at all times in the base. Last but not least, someone is going to throw my kid a baby shower."

"I think we can arrange that, but I have my own condition Stark. Agent Pratt will be stationed here at Avenger tower and will escort you to Shield headquarter when the time comes." Fury said and Agent Pratt took a step forward. It was the blonde man with the grey eyes. Tony shrugged, he didn't really care, the kid wasn't going to rain on his parade.

"Anthony, are you sure you want to stay here?" Thor asked without turning from the window. Tony looked down at the child and then to Fury, Natasha, Clint, and the other two agents.

"Yeah...I'm sure. I doubt anyone can figure this out without me."

"If that's what you want Anthony, but if any of you threaten the life of the young prince, my nephew, or his mother the princess you will answer to the wrath of Asgard." the tone was dangerous and Tony noticed how angry Thor was. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but at the moment it was not the appropriate time.

"Well you heard the god. My kid is definitely off limits."

Clint couldn't hold his comment back any longer. "Princess? Tony, you're a princess?"

The man snicker lightly but quickly gained his composure. Tony gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up, Clint. Now, it's about three, I have an appointment to be at. See you later." Tony got up to leave but was followed by Thor and Agent Pratt. "...okay I said I have an appointment not we."

"Anthony I am not leaving you unprotected, again." Thor said with a voice that brooked no argument. It was really out of character for Thor, but then again with what Tony had suffered in Asgard while pregnant, who could blame him. Tony said nothing because he knew it was useless.

"I've been order to stay with you at all times." Pratt said sounding apologetic. Tony looked at the other tall blonde who was only a little shorter than Thor. The smile the man had looked sincere but also weird to Tony.

"Well Fury, I'm off with my wonderful babysitters." Tony said with feign happiness as he went to the elevator. For once he was the one leaving the room and not Fury. On the ride down there was nothing but silence. It was disturbing. Thor was staring at the elevator panel and the man known as Pratt was looking forward at nothing in particular.

"Jarvis, track one on mute." Tony said cryptically and then stopped the elevator on a lower floor. He walked out and came back soundproof headphones for his baby. He put them on the still sleeping child. "Jarvis, volume at forty-nine and play."

Highway to Hell began to play and Tony couldn't help but laugh at the irony of his life. He'd been on that highway for the last eight months or so. Thor seemed to be enjoying the sound while Pratt didn't seem to like it. It only made Tony happier. He needed someone to annoy and Pratt would unfortunately be the poor soul to suffer.

* * *

Inside the limo with Pepper, Tony let Pepper hold the child while he slept and Tony was looking out at the streets of New York. He was daydreaming until the agent's knees bumped his. He looked up and the man looked apologetic again, to which Tony ignored. He should have told Pepper to get the other limo. All the tall people he hung out with should have made him remember.

As they stopped at the red light, Tony found himself looking at the blonde haired man. He wasn't interested in the man. No, he never really found himself interest in any other man other than Loki. Yeah, he could appreciate a nice body male or female, but he didn't really find anyone appealing like Loki. Something about the god made him much more beautiful than any man or woman.

It was something about those different shades of blue or that ivory skin. Those deep emerald green eyes or those burning red ones. The designs in his skin that Tony loved to trace while the god slept and the formerly smooth skin that was marred with scars in places. Yes, Tony really did love Loki no matter what the god look like. Scarred, Frost Giant, whatever, Tony wanted him.

So he found it puzzling that he was looking at the man in front of him. No he wasn't interested at all but there was something familiar about him. As if he knew him or they had met. Déjà vu. It was all he could think of as they went to the heart facility.

Pratt had an air about him. It was as if he was trying to cover up something with the apologetic looks, warm smiles and amiable personality. He was hiding something under that notion of inexperienced. It bothered Tony because he wasn't always a great judge of character but the fact that he could tell the man was a fake bothered him.

Did anyone else notice?

"Is something wrong Mr. Stark?" the man said as if he wasn't talking to someone who looked like a female. Tony shook his head and then looked back to the traffic. If Fury had double agents that was his problem as long as the man didn't try anything stupid with him, Tony wouldn't bother him. He'd probably expose him later though.

Pratt continued to watch the small woman as she looked out at the traffic. The calculating look in her eyes is what he needed to worry about. Anthony was a smart man and if Pratt didn't get it together he would be exposed. He couldn't afford that. He needed Anthony in his sight at all times and the child.

He glanced at the small child in Pepper's arm. The child was adorable and so very small. He had heard from Romanoff that Anthony gave birth to the child all alone. Tony was a strong man and did not give up easy. He was a fighter and it was something that should be respected about the man.

He watched as Tony's hand went to his chest for a moment and then he grimaced. He wanted to reach for him but he remained stationary. Tony eyes were tightly closed but after a couple of seconds he relaxed and open his eyes. He was staring at Tony and suddenly they were in a staring contest because he wouldn't turn his gaze from him, nor would Tony.

"What?" Tony said wonder why the agent was staring at him.

"You were in pain a few minutes ago, what it your heart?" the man asked and Tony shrugged.

"Messed something up giving birth, that's why I'm headed to the cardiologist. Weren't you informed of this?"

Pratt said nothing. Of course they were headed to the heart specialist. Tony heart was already in bad shape from the shrapnel, but giving birth must have made it worse.

"You really are new, aren't you? Still wet behind the ears. Here's a word of advice don't look directly at the eyepatch." Tony laughed to himself. "So you're new, anything else special about you? Genetically engineered, mutant, god, alien, or just plain human?"

"Yes I'm human, but I'm not at liberty to tell you anything else." he watched at Anthony attention went back to the window and the world on the other side of it.

"It figures, you guys are so uptight."

They reached the cardiologist and Tony left the infant with Thor, since Pepper had to take a couple of calls. Agent Pratt was waiting with Thor in the waiting room. He watched as the god played with the infant. He stared unblinkingly at the pleasant scene and didn't realize how strongly he was gripping the chair. If anyone took the time to look they would have noticed the cracks forming in the wood frame of the chair and the icy cold atmosphere around the seemingly young man.

Thor remained oblivious to the agent and played and talked gently to the infant. He told the child stories of his mother and all things he had accomplished. On the other side of the room Pratt sat listening to how Anthony had to flee from Asgard and how he was poisoned because he was the spouse of the traitor. Anthony was being attacked from all sides in all forms and he still found a way to look nonchalantly about everything. He was still the causal and able to laugh. It was wonder the mortal didn't break, but this was Anthony Stark. The man didn't know how to give up. He was stubborn and nothing stopped him short of death from obtaining a goal.

It was no wonder the man had gotten all the way from Asgard back to Midgard after one person. Pratt couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. Anthony was an admirable person and actually kind of scary when he was angry, mortal or not. He had to be careful if his plan was going to come together. It would be a tricky situation but he was sure he could manage. He was known for twisting the truth, so he was sure he could fool the man. After all he knew Anthony Stark Odinson very well.

* * *

AN: Yay, chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Still not comfortable with personalities but I'm still trying. Thor's being the overprotective brother / uncle. There was just a small glimpse into how well Tony's taking everything and it is not well. I'll expand on that as the plot moves along. I'm sure everyone knows who Pratt is. I only have one or two OC's in this story and they're only in it to move the plot at times. Pratt is not one of them.

Thank you again for the follows, please use that small box below to tell me if you like this story. I love feedback =) Til later.

Edited: 2/3/13 Wow, I have got to stop proof reading while playing games. Anonymous reviews are back on so you don't have to log in to review. It was off for another story, sorry.


	4. The Difference Between Love and Hate

AN: I have no idea how Tony's arc reactor works, except that it supposedly works off of the fictional material Vibranium or something like that. So for the sake of sub action plot in this story, I'm going to go out on the limb and make some stuff up. So even if it sounds all technical, I assure you I am bullsh*ting my way through this. Again thank you all for following this story, please review if you like. Anonymous reviews are on if you don't feel like logging in. I'd really appreciate some feedback =)

* * *

The Difference between Love and Hate

* * *

After almost three hours, Thor was becoming impatient. Nathaniel was crying and nothing he did would calm down the child. He assumed the babe was hungry. He rocked the child but it only seemed to make the infant cry louder. Pepper was talking to the babe but that didn't even help. The agent looked like he was annoyed by the child's crying. He stood and went over to them.

"May I?" he said looking down at the child. Thor was very reluctant but he doubted the mortal would do anything to the child. He gently put the child in the man's arms.

Pratt looked at the child and gently rocked him. He ran his fingers over the child's hair and talked to him with a soothing voice. "Shh... little one. Your mother will come for you soon. You must be patient."

The child quieted down and looked at the blonde man that was holding him. Tears ran down the infants cheeks but he didn't cry out. Pratt wiped them away and hugged the child. The face the young man was making grabbed Pepper's attention. She wondered if he liked children.

Nathaniel stayed quiet for another few minutes. When the infant could not hold on any longer he started to wail. Pratt looked down at the child and tried to calm the child but he couldn't. Thankfully, Tony was coming out into the waiting room. He went straight for Pratt and took the child. He turned and went to the mother's room that the facility had, Pepper followed. Pratt took a seat and looked at his watch.

When Tony returned, Nathaniel was quiet and interested in looking at his mother's face. "Okay, now that junior is calm, we can leave. Thanks for watching him Thor. The god shook his head and smiled looking at the child.

"No thanks is needed Anthony. Hugleikr is welcome to my attention whenever he seeks it."

"You're going to continue to call him by that name?" Tony asked looking at the blonde god as they headed for the elevator.

"Of course, it is the perfect name for the child." Thor said giving Tony a pat on the back. "It is something I believe my brother would have approved of."

Tony was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Like I'd give a s-"

"Tony!" Pepper interrupted him. He sighed and apologized.

Tony looked down at the child's beautiful green eyes. As always they were staring directly at Tony. "Sorry, little one. Dad- Mommy's a little mad. Just a little. We should probably get you some clothes and gear and well...baby stuff."

"So what was the prognosis?" Pepper asked as the elevator when down. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Well, I have to get some test done, but for now he gave me a type of Digoxin to slow my heart down. It's not the kind that needs monitoring but he said I should be carefully. I'm cleared to work but nothing strenuous. You know the usual, no alcohol and moderate exercise, eating right and other things. No alcohol...more sobriety."

"No pizza Tony." Pepper said almost automatically.

"Pep! I haven't had pizza in months. Months I tell you! I've already been force into sobriety, don't take away my pizza." Tony whined.

"I'm sorry Tony, but you need to eat healthier stuff, like salads and avoid things like red meat. You're going on a diet."

"Hell no! I finally get back home and now I have to eat like a bird."

"Anthony, language." Thor said and Tony apologized and kept going.

"I'm sick of Asgardian food, no offense Thor, but I would for once like an oil sopping cheese steak. It's not like the food sucks in Asgard but I want something from home." he said giving Pepper puppy dog eyes. Pepper only gave him a stern look that brooked no argument. "Fine, I'll go on a diet."

Tony slumped and looked over to Pratt who was smiling smugly for what reason Tony didn't know, but the smile didn't fit the man's face. Before he could speak the elevator doors were opening and they were getting off.

Once in the limo Tony spoke to the driver. "Estella on 6th Avenue. Time to go baby shopping."

Pepper perked up at hearing that. "We should also go to Giggle in Soho. I know the cutest bodysuit for Nathaniel."

As Tony and Pepper talked over what they baby needed, Thor was looking at Pratt.

"You seem interested in my nephew. Why is that?" Thor said perceptively which threw Pratt off. Thor was not the perceptive type, he was a lot of things but perceptive was not one of them. He was the head first kind of person. Pratt fumbled over his words for a moment before he answered.

"Ah...I just like kids. I want a bunch one day." he said smiling and scratching his head sheepishly. "I was wondering what the kid's name was."

"It's not a warrior's name but a good strong name. Anthony picked it out himself. The child name is Nathaniel Hugleikr Antione Stark Odinson. It's a great name for a child of both Asgard and Midgard. I know not the meaning of the Midgardian names but I'm sure it is suitable."

"I think it's too long, it makes Nathaniel sound like he's some kind of prince...never mind." Pepper realized that the child was indeed a prince. "Hey... doesn't that mean you're some kind of..."

"Pep please don't say whatever words that is coming to your mind." Tony said playing with the infant's hand.

* * *

After shopping at baby boutiques they headed back to the tower with both Thor and Pratt carrying the baby items. Tony went all out and brought the child clothes, gear, furniture and a 'baby go bag' as he called it. Just in case he had to make a run for it at any time. It doubled as a regular baby bag as well. He'd have at least the essentials for his child when he had to leave.

He wasn't sure but knowing how relentless some of the Asgardian people were, he was sure one or two of them would find their way earth using the biforst or other ways.

When they got off the elevator the team was waiting for him with his child's baby shower. Tony feigned his surprise. "You guys, I'm so surprised!"

"Surprise." Clint said deadpanned, while eating some of the cake. Natasha had a present under her arm and was about to place it on the table they brought out. It was full of presents and gifts for the baby.

"Here Tony." she said placing the small gift in his free hand. He went over to the table. He handed Pepper Nathaniel and started to open the box. Inside was a onesie with socks and a cap. Tony smiled.

"Thanks Natasha, I knew there was a maternal side in you." he teased and she shot him a dirty look.

"Don't push it Stark."

"It probably has a tracking device in it." Bruce said laying down plates for the food.

"Maybe." she said taking a seat at the table.

Tony sat down and opened the present while everyone watched. It was as if he never left and that made Tony feel a bit better, though, he knew once they left to the base, things would become professional or as professional as it got when dealing with him. So he enjoyed the baby shower and relaxed for once.

He ended up getting some great gifts for Nathaniel. Bruce had brought the child an array of toys he couldn't use yet, but would come in handle as he got older. Natasha brought the onesie, socks and baby caps. Clint had joking brought the child a Captain America bib and a bunch of other bibs. One even had an Iron Man face, which Tony was going to put on the kid because the child was Iron Man's baby.

Steve had brought a crib and bassinet and put them together. Along with those items he also brought the baby a car seat and all the baby proofing items need. Tony thought the captain may have went overboard because the kid couldn't even lift his head let alone stick his fingers into an electrical socket. Nonetheless he was thankful.

Thor had given him a tapestry, which was the Asgard royal family's history right down to Nathaniel. Surprisingly Tony was up there three times. Once as Iron Man protecting the earth then further down as himself. His hands were on the cheeks of who he assumed was Loki.

Then as a female holding Nathaniel looking down with a gentle smile. Nathaniel was sleeping and looked like his natural self. Blue skin and all. Tony was blown away by the detail and how beautiful it looked. It was a very large tapestry and Tony wondered how the god even hid it or got it there.

"Frigga, my mother and your mother-in-law, sent it earlier and told me to give it to you, when the time was right. I believe that time is now. She has been weaving this for a century to give to whichever of her sons had a child first. It details the child's Asgardian lineage. Since my brother is not here to accept this wondrous gift, it will be passed to you." Thor said spreading it out for everyone to see. Every looked on with awe because the details of the work spoke volumes about the amount of time and effort that went into it.

"I don't know if I can take this?" Tony said and everyone in the room, even Tony, was surprise with his words. He rarely if ever denied himself anything lest it was for the health of his child.

"Anthony, it rightfully belongs to you. If you were to not accept it, Frigga would be greatly insulted."

"Okay, but wow, just wow." he said touching the intricate weaving. It was a display of the goddess' love for whoever gave her son a child. He could tell she really care about him. He had brought some light to her beloved troubled son's life. Tony looked at the infant then to the tapestry. God he was not going to cry. He was not, so he forced a smile and thanked Thor for bringing the tapestry.

Lastly he received a gift from Fury, which surprised him greatly. Not more than the tapestry but right up there with it. The gift was a white teddy bear with a ribbon around its neck. The ribbon read 'Nathaniel's Toy'. Tony was tempted to rip it open to make sure there was nothing funny about it but decided to trust that Fury wouldn't do anything to hurt his kid. The man could be an ass but he wasn't a monster.

When it ended Tony changed into some clothes he brought while out shopping. A tee shirt and some jeans. He packed up Nathaniel's bag and changed the child into something other than the Asgardian garb. He wiped the baby down with a warm rag. Then he put on the onesie Natasha brought the child and then the bodysuit that Pepper picked out. It made the baby look like a little cow. His green eyes on Tony as he pulled the small cap over the child's head then the hood of the bodysuit. The hoodie had blunt cute horns on it. After the small infant was dressed warmly he laid the child in a basket.

It actually was a baby carrier but it was in the shape of a basket. Something along the lines of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Tony was more into the advance carriers but Pepper talked him into getting the old fashion one. It was kind of cute, so he caved.

Looking down at the cute child in the basket he was glad he did.

* * *

Tony sat looking at the countless equations he had written out on a white board. He was given all the access deemed necessary by Fury, so he had access to computers but he wanted to write out the equations for a change. Nathaniel was in his basket sleeping in the corner of the room. It was turned into a miniature nursery.

After several hours of writing Tony turned to the holographic keyboard and started working out the outcome of a certain formula. The scientists at Shield were smart, but not very creative when it came to working with his blueprint. They couldn't replicate the element he created but they did make a semi perfect arc. It was large and the power it could generate was at least 100 times greater than the arc in his chest.

It was what Shield wanted but Tony knew his arc held enough power to run a city. This meant their version could power the country if they knew how to create the element. That equal instability and a breakdown if not handled correctly. Tony switched over to the in-depth diagram of the Arc. He folded his over his chest and stared at the Arc.

What could Loki possibly need with that much power?

He was a god, didn't he have the equivalent of that amount or more. Loki never did get around to explaining the extent of his magic.

This bothered Tony because there were few reason a god would need that amount of power. Opening a giant portal half the size of America would be one reason, but since the Tesseract was still in Asgard that couldn't be the reason. Then it dawned on Tony that the item Loki stole from Asgard could work similarly to the Tesseract. If that was true then said item could hold more power than the Tesseract. Tony jumped to his feet and started putting in more formulas and variables. He started drawing up another blueprint that fix the problems the scientist encounter. He pulled out all the reading from the Tesseract and accumulated another equation that answered his question.

How much power could the arc generate using the Tesseract as an element?

Screens started popping up as the calculation were being done and Tony took a step back looking at each screen. His mouth dropped.

"If that's the Tesseract then what would the item he stole look like?" Tony flopped down in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. The god was planning something against the earth. It was the only probable reason he'd need all that power, unless he planned to attack Asgard or both.

"Mr. Stark is something wrong?" Pratt entered the room and Tony quickly cleared all the screens. He wasn't ready to share his epiphany with anyone else yet.

"Nope, why are you here?" he asked turning to face the young man. He had a glass of orange juice in his hand and some bagels.

"I thought you might be hungry." he said sitting the food and drink down on an empty table. "So it looks like you got a lot on your hands."

"Yeah, I do. Aren't you just sweet?" Tony said grabbing the bland bagel and biting into it. "You got the hots for me or something?"

Tony bluntness threw Pratt off seemingly. "N-no."

"You do realize I'm a guy, right?" Tony looked over to his baby that was still sleeping peaceful. "Don't let the boobs fool you. I still think like a guy."

"I was sent to check on you. You've been down here for hours. I am only doing my job." the blonde said.

"Good, I don't need a lovesick puppy chasing after my feet." Tony said bitterly. He didn't mean for it to come out so mean, but his mask was slipping. Loki was up to no good and he didn't know exactly how bad it would affect everyone.

"Mr. Stark, I've heard a lot about you-" he was cut off.

"I'm sure you have but I'm not interested in the grapevine right now. I have work to do so if you're done you can get the hell out." Tony turned his back to the agent as a dismissal. The man's eyes slanted on Tony.

He said nothing and left. When he got on the elevator he saw the screen that came up and the blueprints that Anthony was working on. As the doors closed Pratt made sure to keep a pouting face. He was aware of all the cameras in Shield Headquarters. He kept track of all of them.

Anthony character seem off so he knew that the seemingly woman found out something. Most likely Anthony realized that the amount of power he was after was exponentially higher than what he expected. He didn't really want Anthony or the baby around but the man always found a way into things. It only made him more cautious since the two of them were there. He had to be or the consequence would be dire.

He got off the elevator and met up with agent Dupeur. They walked to the main bridge. Fury decided to keep the headquarter on sea for the sake of the kid on board.

"What is the insect working on? I doubt it's brain can comprehend what the master intends to do." she said. Dupeur was an uninteresting woman. She was plain and didn't stand out except for the coldness around her. She had the air of a killer and it was quite questionable that she was allowed to join Shield.

"You do well to watch your words. We are being watched." he said to the woman. She scowled and then straightened up her face.

"Why do I have to hide and answer to these mortals is beyond me, but it is the master's will, so I shall obey." she said looking at him with a malicious look.

"If you become a liability I will kill you." he said in a conversational tone.

"By all means try, frost giant, try." the woman's smile widened almost inhumanly.

* * *

Later that day Tony sat with Thor talking over what he found. He thought he should inform the god before the others.

"What was the item Loki took?" Tony asked while changing Nathaniel's diaper. The infant was yawning and looking at his mother. Watching her facial expressions but not understanding them. He didn't really have a care in the world. He was dry and warm. It was a good day for him.

"Anthony I cannot tell you."

"Look big guy, I need to know. If I don't how are we going to stop it? If this thing is anything like the Tesseract. Then we may have a war bigger than the battle in New York. Do you really want that?" Tony said tossing the diaper away and washing his hands.

"No, I do not. The item that was stolen came from the Norn. It was given to Odin because he was to protect it. It is like the Tesseract but it is unpredictable, so it was locked away in the treasury for the safety of the Nine Realms. The Norn decide fate but not even they would keep the power they found. It is not safe and so they gave the Cosmochoron to us. Since Loki has taken this item war will inevitably start in Asgard. We had the responsibility to protect the Cosmochoron. The other realms will attack Asgard in retaliation for losing such power. This is why Asgard has begun gathering for war." Thor explained with such a sad face.

"So Loki really is going to start a war on earth and in Asgard."

"No Anthony, it is not just Midgard and Asgard but the other realms as well. If we do not stop Loki and the Cosmochoron expels its power, we are facing something that is akin to annihilation of all nine realms and Midgard."

"Great my crazy ass husband isn't just opening a portal but may destroy everything with it. Why me?" Tony looked down at the child that was about to cry. He could since Tony's unpleasant mood. "No, no don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Shh... Mommy's here and I won't let any of this happen, okay?"

Nathaniel wet eyes brighten some and he didn't cry. Tony was relieved and rocked side to side with the child to make sure he stayed calm.

"So this Comoschoron looks like a 120 side pentagon?" Tony asked and Thor looked confused.

"I have never laid eyes on it, but the Allfather told me what it looks like. He said that it is like a sphere that had many flat sides."

"So I'm right a 120 sided pentagon. The fourth dimension, can this get any more complicated. I probably just jinxed myself. Anyway I know what you're talking about, somewhat. Not sure on how the object would work with the arc. I don't think I could even figure out how to generate power from a 4d object let alone Loki. Maybe I could in some years but right now it's out of the question. Which leaves the question who is Loki working with. The god isn't tech savvy so it must be someone who knows how to harness the power of this Comoschoron."

"I believe it may be whoever he was aiding those seven years ago." Thor sighed deeply wonder why his brother would turn back to such a life when he had finally found happiness. He knew his brother was not good per se but he did not believe that he was completely evil. No not Loki. He was such a sweet child and the best brother he could ever ask for. Much better than the others he had.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing those ugly reptiles' things again. First thing I need to do is find a backup plan just in case this Cosmos thing decides to disburse energy on earth. Hopefully its not on earth but that's as likely as fish flying, so I guess we should look for a way to find that. I better get Banner on this. If it is the ugly stepsister to the Tesseract then it should be easy to find." Tony played with Nathaniel's little hand while looking at a computer screen he brought up.

"Anthony, what will you do when you find my brother?"

"I'm not sure. If I don't fly into a rage and try to gut him then maybe I'll talk to him. Odds are I'll try to gut him and I'm not even that kind of person." Tony said with a pleasant smile.

"Maybe Loki has good reasons?"

"Good reasons...to stab me in the back and leave me to die in a pool of my own blood. What logical reason could there be unless he just wanted to murder me. If Loki had any good reasons I'll shove them in unpleasant places. Then I'll figure out a punishment worse than the one's he suffered in that Abyss." Tony kept it clean because he remember his child was in his arms but the anger and rage rolling off of him upset the child anyway. Tony was right away cooing the child and talking to him in a gentle voice.

"We should tell our friends then." Thor leaned over and gently patted the child's head. "Your mother is going through a lot."

Tony looked at Thor and then to the ground. Stupid mask slipped again. He really had to get better at it like Loki. The god was forever wearing a facade. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if he ever saw the real Loki or if everything was lie.

Just as Tony was about to say something agent Pratt entered the room. He was being followed by that other female agent.

"Director Fury wishes to speak with you about your finding." Pratt said looking down a Tony.

"It figures they would be watching my every move. Cat is out the bag, huh?" Tony said looking at Pratt that looked confused for a second then nodded.

"Don't tell me you as bad with idioms as Thor is." Tony said grinning at the blonde. Pratt only shook his head and looked at the child that seem interested in the fabric of Tony's shirt. He was grabbing at it and hold onto it tightly.  
Tony looked down at where Pratt was looking. Nathaniel had the strength of his father because he almost had the neck of the shirt down to Tony's bra cup. "That my son is cotton and showing off mommy's bra is not nice."

He got the shirt out of the child's hand and gave him metal ring to play with. "Mr. Stark you can't give that to a child."

"Oh settle down kid, he not going to eat it and its light as a feather, nontoxic and smooth, so he can't cut himself. It'll be okay."

"I am not a child." Pratt suddenly said.

"What are you 23 maybe?" Tony asked looking up at the blonde though he really didn't like it. The agent didn't say anything and Tony smiled widely at the man.

"Like I said, kid." Tony walked passed him with Thor following. All four of them got on the elevator. Pratt stood on one side of Tony and Thor on the other. Dupeur was on the other side of Pratt. As they went up Tony looked around Pratt at the woman. Tony was 5'4 currently and he was very aware of it when standing between both the god and the agent. Both over 6 feet and making him feel like a child. He wanted to move over to the shorter woman but Pratt was blocking the way and he didn't want them to know his height bothered him.

Once they were off the elevator the female agent moved over to Tony instead. "Your child is cute."

Tony looked at the woman. Her words weren't threatening but the vibe he got off her made his stomach twist in knots of fear. Nathaniel started wailing and Tony felt like his head was going to explode. He moved quickly away from the woman and over to Thor. She looked confused and Nathaniel didn't stop crying no matter what Tony did. Eventually he had to leave the room completely and sit alone with the child until he calmed down. Thor stood outside of the room guarding the door. While Fury and everyone else in the room looked utterly confused.

"Nathaniel is a sensitive child. He picks up on negative feelings." the god skewed the truth. He didn't want them to know the truth that the woman wanted to harm the child and Tony. He had learned from Tony that the best thing to do sometimes is wait. As the human once said 'you don't want to show them your hand'.

Pratt noticed the guarding position Thor was in and he could tell everyone else did. No one else spoke and it made him wonder if that was all that was wrong. He knew the lizard didn't know how hide herself but he didn't think the child would pick up on it.

Dupeur was watching the door and it only made the man curious. Fury turned to everyone else and they took a seat.

"While Stark is calming his kid down then I will tell you what we have so far." Fury said looking over to agent Hill. She pulled up the screen and the information they were going to be briefed on.

As they talked, Tony finally came out but left the room with Nathaniel and Thor followed. He didn't answer any question instead he left the room walking fast.

Outside of the room headed back to the workstation Thor caught up. "Anthony are you okay."

"Peachy. I don't like the idea of someone wanting to hurt my child so I'm going to find out what's up with miss agent up there." Tony had a look of purpose that meant business. He didn't take well to someone threatening his child's life.

He entered the lab and pulled out his handy hacking device. He placed it on the side of the computer and started searching through the files. He found the woman's file and then read it only to come up with nothing. She was clean but that didn't stop him from digging deep. Everything about the woman was clean and that was already a strike against her. Fury probably figured something was up with her, so that was the only way he could see the director keeping her around.

After a couple of minutes Tony returned by himself without Thor and Nathaniel. He took a seat and then he looked at the file that was given to each of them.

"Nice of you to join us Stark." Fury said not asking about Thor or the infant.

"It's so great to be here." Tony said sarcastically.

* * *

After a while the new recruits were dismissed by Fury and Tony left because technically he wasn't an Avenger at the moment. He didn't have the level of clearance he use to have. Not that he cared to know what they were talking about at the moment. He wanted to get to his kid first and foremost. Having the child out of his sight for longer than a few hours rattled him. He trusted Thor but he didn't like Nathaniel out of his sight.

He walked down the hallway avoiding the agent known as Dupeur. He passed Pratt and continued walking back to the small lab that Thor was waiting for him in. He used the key card to open the door to see Thor sound asleep with Nathaniel laying on his chest sleeping as well. The god was sitting on a small couch on the nursery side of the lab.

Tony stopped in his tracks and smiled. "Well aren't you two just cute."

"How sweet." Pratt said deadpan, which was out of character. Tony jumped not expecting the man to be directly behind him. "I was order to watch you."

"Fury still got trust issues. Well can't blame him." Tony went into the second part of the lab, so he wouldn't disturb Thor or Nathaniel. He pulled up the design for his new armor. He decided he wasn't going to sit on the sidelines simply because of a heart condition and because he had a child. If there was a war coming, he was going to be in it.

"You're making another suit." Pratt said sounding slightly surprised.

"I am Iron Man and it's my job to protect earth. You know being one of earth's mightiest heroes and all."

"You have a heart condition that could kill you. Fury won't let you do this...I mean the director." Pratt seemed worried.

"Fury can't stop me. Last time I checked I was a grown up. My condition isn't that bad and I'm not sitting on the sideline when I'm the cause of the problem. I'll be the only one who can play on the field and understand the inner working of that arc." Tony said starting to work with the design of the suit. He wasn't sure for how long he'd be a female. It was supposed to be a temporary thing but now he wasn't so sure.

"You're being irrational Mr. Stark. You can't take the blame for something someone else did. Putting yourself in danger is not going to help anyone." Pratt's tone was serious.

"Who the hell are you to tell me I can do. If I want to take the blame for making a mistake then so be it. You know nothing about me, so don't tell me I'm irrational." Tony said turning to face the agent.

"What if you die, who will take care of your child? Have you even thought this through? You reacting Mr. Stark and that's not a good thing."

"His uncle is capable of taking care of him and I don't plan on dying. I'm going to stop this war and drag that god back to face a real punishment." Tony had no idea why he was getting so angry. He just didn't like the blonde.

"He's a god do you really think you can go against him one on one. Not to mention your heart again. You can't even do intensive labor, how are you supposed to fight a god!" the man was pissed with Tony. He was only letting his anger drive him.

"Why the hell do you care?! You don't even know me! I am known as the self-centered rich bastard who got played like a fiddle. Do think I'm just going to sit here and play with my thumbs. I going to get my revenge dammit!"

"You're being an irrational one-tracked mind fool! You have a child to care for and people who love you. You're hurt because you let him have your heart, so now you are blindly attempting suicide for your pride, Anthony! Your damn pride is going to get you kill? Then what Anthony, then what!" Pratt voice ripped into Tony and he couldn't say anything. The blonde's eyes widened some and he shut his mouth looking away.

There was a silence in the room. Tony was the first to speak. "Did you call me Anthony?"

Pratt turned to leave and Tony didn't stop him because he wasn't sure what had just happened. He wasn't sure how to react to the man yelling at him. It was too weird and he didn't even want to deal with it.

* * *

Tony returned to Avengers Tower later that night with everyone else after giving Fury a full brief about the arc and the Comoschoron. They had to play the waiting game until Thor went to Asgard to ask the Allfather about the Comoschoron and the extent of its power. So everyone was on their respective floor and Tony was in his sitting room near the bar staring the alcohol down.

Nathaniel was in his bassinet and Thor was visiting Jane Foster. He'd be back by morning. Pratt was in a room on Tony's floor apparently because his sole duty was to watch Tony, according to Fury. Just in case his darling husband contacted him. They didn't think Tony was the enemy but Fury wanted to be sure that Tony wasn't swayed.

He'd never let the smooth talking god talk him into anything. Of course no one believed him because he was already married to the god. It was just too funny how messed up his life had become. He looked toward the windows that overlooked the city.

He reached forward and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he been staring at for hours. He open the top and unceremoniously put the bottle to his lips and took a large swallow. It burned going down and Tony was glad to taste the smooth liquid. He took another large gulp of the bitter whiskey. He was so good at pretending that he was fine, but it hurt to admit the truth. So he took another drink and another because he really needed to be out of his mind to sleep dreamless.

How ridiculous could his life get? For once in his life he wasn't being so self-destructive. He was being good or at least his version of the word. He was happy and that was seriously something new for him. It wasn't like he wasn't happy before but it wasn't anything like being with that damned god. The bastard made him feel good and now he hated it. He hated how much love he felt. It made him sick and so he took another drink and then another. His mind was fogging up and he really didn't care if he went to sleep sitting right at that bar.

"What are you doing?" there came the voice he wished would shut up and mind his own business.

"I am drinking." Tony said relatively clear. "You know, it's what grown-ups do."

"You can't drink with the medicine you're taking. Ms. Pepper told you this." Pratt said grabbing Tony by his arm.

"Don't touch me kid. I don't like being touched."

"Mr. Stark-"

"Oh, its Mr. Stark now. You know what I hate the most." Tony said as Pratt took the bottle. "Being made a fool of and being made a liar. I really thought he was different. Why would I do that, why? Was I that lonely!"

"It's not your fault."

"Who the hell fault is it then, huh! Who?!" Tony reached for the bottle and the man used his height to his advantage to keep the bottle from Tony. "Give me the bottle."

"You will stop this nonsense, Anthony. Your emotions are getting the better of you and you need to put them in check before you hurt yourself." the man's voice wasn't right to Tony's ears. The dialect was wrong and Tony sobered faster than any time in his life. The voice wasn't Loki's but the words and accent were. He pulled away from the blonde looking at him strangely.

"You know what I hate the most. I don't usual hate many thing but this takes the cake. It's the difference between love and hate. And this is going to sound awfully poetic of me, but you can love someone after hating them. That doesn't bother me at all. It's great to be able to change and all that good stuff. What bothers me is the fact that you can't hate a person after you love them. I absolutely hate that glaring fact about love." Tony reached across the bar and grabbed the bottle of vodka he got as a birthday gift, never opened. He wasted no time. He couldn't hate Loki but he was still enraged.

The bottle flew through the air with great precision, even though Tony was drunk, and Pratt dodged it only to have more bottles coming at him. Tony ran out of bottle and then grabbed the barstool and flung it at the agent. "You despicable piece of worthless trash! Who do you take me for! Did you think I wouldn't notice? You probably did, didn't you? Well you slipped up too many time Casanova!"

The blonde man caught the chair and sat it down. "Anthony, stop."

"Take the mask, glamour or whatever the hell you call it off, Loki!" Tony grabbed another barstool and threw it at the man. He dodged again and Tony ran out of items to throw. This only made him angrier because he wasn't pissed enough to start throwing his crystal glasses or the really old bottles of wine.

"If that is what you want." he said easily sliding back to his true appearance. Tony staring at the green eyes he wanted to hate.

"What's to stop me from getting everyone in this tower up here?" Tony asked grasping at the bar to support him. His arms were shaking and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears loudly. He was in agony but continued to talk. "You wanted to finish me off or did you forget to steal something."

"You understand nothing, Anthony. I did this for...I had to do this." Loki watched Tony's reaction. His breathing was labored and his arms were shaking as he tried to keep himself standing.

"You had to stab me! Is that what you're saying? I was pregnant with our kid and you stabbed me! You cannot honestly be telling me you had to stab me. I almost died! DIED PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID!" Tony screamed at him dropping the mask he'd been wearing since he was stabbed. Tears were falling and Tony was blaming it on the pain in his heart physically and figuratively.

"Our child...you were pregnant?" Loki paled greatly, if at all possible. He thought he avoid all of Tony's vital organs but Tony was struggling so he wasn't completely sure now.

Tony gave a painful moan and lean heavily on the bar. Tony was growing paler by the minute. Loki moved to help Tony, but the small ailing woman held her hand out. "Don't! Don't come over here. Don't you dare take another step bastard!"

Tony could hear Nathaniel crying loudly and he wanted to go to the child but his body wasn't obeying his mind. Loki was still moving closer and Tony couldn't move away. He felt like his heart was going to explode. "I want to hate you so much...so much! I swear if you mess with my mind Loki and I find out..."

"Quiet Anthony, you need medical attention." the god said picking up the small woman. Tony's body was shaking and his eyes were rolling back.

Loki quickly returned to his agent persona and told Jarvis to call for help. The AI couldn't see through the magic Loki used so Jarvis didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary other than Tony.

"Help has already been called sir." the AI said.

Before Loki could even move to the elevator Steve was coming off of it. He was rushing over to Tony picking up the small form from the agent.

"Get Nathaniel and meet us in the infirmary." Steve said rushing to the elevator leaving the god alone with the child.

Loki went to calm the crying child but nothing he did worked. The infant wanted his mother or someone he knew. A sad smile grace his face. He had almost killed the only person in his life that made him happy. Along with that he almost killed the very person both he and Anthony worked so hard to make.

It was truly an accident but nothing would convince Anthony of that. He ripped open a wound in the man that was still bleeding. Tony absolutely hated being betrayed and he had done just that. Even if the god explained what was happening, he doubt Anthony could forgive him. He took the child to the infirmary. He had already felt the weight of his deeds but now reality made the acts much worse.

In the end, it had to be done or Anthony and his child would be facing a far worse fate than the one they had now. Even if he had to lie to Anthony again and twist the man's thoughts, he had to continue with the plan. For everyone's sake not just Anthony and their child.

* * *

AN: Long chapter but I didn't want to split it up since everything flowed together in my opinion. Sorry Tony's so ooc right now. I'm going to get him back to his normal attitude. Sorry as always if anyone else is out of character, still trying.

Feed me reviews please, so I can continue. =)


	5. Unfortunately Kidnapped

**AN**: Thank you so much for the reviews they excited me so much. I am happy everyone is enjoying this story. Again sorry if anyone is ooc. A quick note, Seeing as though I'm not all that avid a comic book reader (too far to the nearest book store) I'm not sure how Tony's arc works when it come to electric, except from what happen in the movie.

But the problem with that is he was wearing his suit, so I'm not sure how a defibrillator would work on him. For the sake of the story, we'll say it doesn't have any adverse affects on Tony. There were some minor changes in the last three chapter mostly detail and a large one in chapter one. The media doesn't know about Tony only that he been out of the limelight for a long time.

* * *

Unfortunately Kidnapped

* * *

Tired brown eyes opened to the sound of traffic and someone talking. Blinking several times the owner of said brown eyes tried to gain their bearings. The last thing Tony remember was screaming at Loki and the fact that he remembered that meant that the god didn't mess with his head. It wasn't any points for the god because he still had to answer for everything else he did.

The paramedic standing over him was talking a mile a minute and Tony couldn't keep up with what he was saying. After several more minutes, Tony realized that his friends nor Fury would allow him to be taken by an ambulance. No one was suppose to know about the female thing. He tried his best to lift his body up but he couldn't. It was impossible.

The paramedic jumped and Tony knew something was wrong. He blink several more times trying to clear the fog in his brain and ignore the agonizing pain in his chest.

"Hey she's walking up!" said the nervous so called paramedic. Tony tried again to move his body and only managed his head, which caused the whole world to spin on its axis. He dropped his head and groan in pain.

"Sedate her or something." said a male voice from the front of the truck. "Why did I have to come?"

The voice was too familiar to ever forget and the sound of it kind of pissed Tony off because at the moment he didn't have time for the man's shenanigans. "Hammer! What the hell are you doing?!"

Tony managed between a gasp of pain. Why Justin Hammer, was in an ambulance with him was anyone's guess. "Stark, it really is you. You know you've been gone so long, I was beginning to worry. Totally surprised with the whole 'I am woman now'. I don't know who your doctor was but he deserves a round of applause to make you look that good. Anyway, this isn't personal and I usually don't do kidnapping, but there was a high demand on you from the government. I'm sure you know them. Real secretive organization."

Tony tried his best to filter out the man's incessant talking and pick out the important things he said. "Government?"

"Yeah, friends of yours. They made me a deal I couldn't refuse." the man said bitterly but then turn back on the smile. "So remember this isn't personal, but my life is on the line with this one."

"How'd you get me?" Tony said wondering how it was even possible to get him away from two assassins, a soldier, a doctor, two gods, and Shield's watchful eye.

"That's the easy part Tony, I didn't have to. Your great friends took you to the hospital that was going to air lift you to another hospital. I just hijacked your medical bed and wheeled you right into this ambulance. Well I didn't do the hard work but you get the point." Hammer voice was irritating to say the least.

"You know if you're found out you are as good as dead." Tony said without humor. Thor would crush the man, being the overprotective brother-in-law he was. Tony could only assume Nathaniel was safe and hopeful his father wasn't as heartless with the infant as he was with him.

"Yeah well, I have to deal with the dirty part of the government and I'm not coming back empty handed. So at least stay alive until we get there." Tony figured Hammer was talking about the Council. He doubt Fury knew anything about the current situation or their plan.

"Sure, I'll just tell my heart to keep beating for another 10 to 15 minutes." Tony said rolling his eyes. The pain had dulled considerably but Tony had a feeling that the reason he was being airlifted was because he was in need immediate surgery or he'd die. He sighed deeply and looked at his chest. The light for the arc was bright but it didn't mean anything if he die of heart failure. "Hey are these minions certified?"

"Of course not, why would I hire an actually paramedic...damn." Hammer said shaking his head at his mistake. If Tony had complications, which was imminent, he might die before they get to the agents. "Pull this thing to the nearest hospital. We have to stop to get a nurse or something."

Tony started to laugh. Whatever the Council was threatening him with must have been important if Hammer was abducting a nurse for him. Mostly likely it was his life being threatened or his livelihood.

The poor woman cried out when she was snatched and when she saw Tony she was near to freaking out. Tony gave her a reassuring smile as if to say everything would be okay. It would be for the nurse. Hammer wasn't a killer per se, just really stupid. If Tony died, he'd just let the nurse go. "Hey don't worry it not like we're going to hurt you. Just keep that woman stable until we get to our destination."

The small dark haired woman nodded to the man and started to check Tony's vital. She looked at the chart that was sitting on his legs and read over it quickly. "Ma'am everything's going to be okay. Sir, this woman need to be at a cardiologist, she need an operation quickly. If we waste time she will die."

"Well that can't be arrange at the moment, so just watch her or something." Justin said from the front of the vehicle. The nurse looked over at him and then to the small woman that needed heart surgery. The nurse sighed deeply and started to look after the woman. She knew the woman wouldn't survive the ride to wherever they were going.

* * *

The New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell was one of the fourth highest ranking hospital when it came to cardiologist. It was the hospital Tony was supposed to be airlifted to, but for some reason the patient was not there. Pepper Pots was usually a calm woman when dealing with life's challenges and even better dealing with Tony. Yet, at that moment she was two second from shoving her fist into a nurse's face. To prevent this incident she turn and left the nurses station.

She was called in the middle of the night to come to the hospital. Tony had another heart attack and she was the person he chose to make the hard decisions as always. Not that she minded. Tony had become a best friend over the years after their terrible breakup. She really didn't think he'd get through it without drinking himself to death but he did and she was happy for him.

So when she made it to the hospital, barely looking passable, to find out her best friend with only maybe hours to live was not there, she began to freak out. Then she finds out that the hospital themselves didn't know where the patient was. Thor had brought her Nathaniel earlier and went with the others to track down the dying woman. It didn't take long for Pepper to realize that Tony didn't leave on his own, obviously. He was kidnapped and Tony had plenty of enemies.

She rocked side to side with the small infant that was finally sleep. He had a fit earlier and nothing would calm down the child. Thor tried and so did she, along with Steve and Bruce, but nothing seemed to calm the child down. Pepper was already worried over Tony and then his child was inconsolable. Thankfully agent Pratt took the child and the infant calmed down after several hours of crying his eyes out for his mother.

Pepper was kind of shock that the agent could calm the kid down. He didn't really look like the type with experience, when it came to babies.

Pepper looked down at her watch and then to the child in her arms. As the clock's second hand ticked away Pepper realized that those were the same exact seconds that Tony was losing as well. Fear was gripping her. Tony really was still a special person to her and it only took a moment like the one she was facing to realize that. Their relationship may have died in a blaze of glory, but it didn't mean she didn't care for him.

She just hoped that he would make it to the hospital in time or she might lose her best friend.

* * *

Thor was forced to team up with the mortal name Pratt. It was not something he normally cared about but for some reason he just didn't like the man. Maybe it was because he was so good with his nephew. It made him wary.

Thor didn't let his gut feeling rule him, instead he decided to work with the agent. Tony didn't have much time left and if they didn't find him, Nathaniel would be without both parents.

They were on their way back to the others, called from their search. Natasha had pieced together the video from the hospital and now they were meeting up to talk. Both men enter the upper floor of the tower where the rest of their team waited. Natasha was working with one of Tony's machines and had a large picture of Tony in the hospital, displayed on the screen. In the picture there was a man standing over Tony while he was unconscious.

Thor had no idea who this man was but it didn't take him long to put two and two together. This man was the reason Tony was in danger.

"Who is that man?" Thor asked gripping Mjolnir tightly waiting for and answer.

"Justin Hammer. He's a rival to Stark's company." Natasha said changing the camera angles of the the video. "He shouldn't know anything about Tony ."

"Then why has he taken Anthony so easily." Thor was becoming antsy for lack of better words.

"Hammer must be working for the Council. They are the only ones that know about Tony and it is relatively easy to threaten Hammer." Natasha turned from the screen and started to call Fury.

"How do we find Anthony? We can not wait any longer." the blonde god asked.

"It'll be easy." Clint said stretching the bowstring of his bow. "Hammer may be Tony's rival but apparently he's not smart enough to find another mode of transportation other than an ambulance."

"When do we leave?" Thor asked suddenly looking more agitated. "I will crush this mortal out of existence if he has harmed by brother-in-law."

"Now." Natasha finished her call and led them to the military style helicopter. It was already ready for take off.  
Loki sat going over the information he learned. He knew about the Council but not much. It was another unexpected problem but not something he couldn't deal with. They were only simple mortals, but the last time he underestimated the human race he ended up imprisoned.

He would have to keep a close watch on them. His first priority was to find Anthony. He cursed himself for letting the dying man out of his sight. Anthony alway found his way into things that was relatively impossible for one human.

Loki was angry and he knew that if he didn't get in under control Thor would become more suspicious of him. His brother had become very perceptive lately and it was slightly unnerving, but at the same time it was a good thing. It meant that Anthony was in good hands and protected. Thor had learned not to trust easily anymore.

He turned his attention to the female agent that was more of a hindrance than helpful. Dupeur was one problem Loki would have to take care of sooner than later. Her hostility toward Anthony and Nathaniel would not continue.

She eyed him suspiciously as he looked outside the helicopter at the surrounding . He still wasn't use to using such contraptions.

* * *

Tony didn't remember blacking out but when he came to he could hear the panic in Hammer's voice. The nurse was over him with defibrillator panels looking as if it was her first time using them. Tony blinked a couple times to clear his mind but the haze continued to stay.

"She needs a doctor. If her heart stops beating again I don't think I'll be able to start it again" the nurse sounded worried and Tony knew he was in bad shape. He didn't even remember when his heart stopped. Just a calming sensation that came over him.

Tony didn't think he had much time left and it scared him. Even though he had been through a lot he didn't want to just die. He wanted to be around to see Nathaniel grow up. He really regretted drinking the alcohol now since it made his condition worse. Suddenly the ambulance stopped, throwing everyone forward.

"What the-" Hammer didn't finish. The door to the ambulance was being torn off. Tony could almost feel the relief until he saw the telltale blue skin with black designs. Frost Giant, was the first thing to come to mind. They had followed Thor and him to Midgard. He made an attempt to move but he couldn't because his body felt like lead. The large Jotun grabbed Tony by his arm and dragged him out of the ambulance like a rag doll. Tony continued to be limp. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried and he could feel his heart pounding from fear. He hated feeling vulnerable and lately it had been a recurring feelings for him.

It seemed as if every enemy Loki had was converging on him at the moment because before the Jotun could get him a couple of yards from the ambulance. Two Asgardian men were tackling the giant and Tony body got toss a little ways away. Tony just decided to lay where he was because he couldn't move anyhow. If anything, he hoped he die before either party got their hands on him.

He took a deep breath before moving turned over on his side. He'd choose if he lived or died. With all of his strength he got to his feet and he moved away from the scene. The nurse was running over to him talking. He had to ignore her lest his brain overload trying to keep up with her.

"We have to get you to a hospital." she said pulling out her cellphone but dropping it when she saw the Jotun barreling toward them. Tony pushed her out of the way with what little strength he had left. The frost giant grabbed him and pulled him up to look at him.

"So you are that runt's bitch." Tony would have had a nasty retort but he was in and out of conscious at the moment.

* * *

When he finally came to Thor had him over his shoulder. Tony sighed in relief because the blackouts were getting worst. He wasn't sure when or if he'd wake up again.

"Anthony, you must stay awake." came the booming voice of the god that was carrying him. Tony looked up and could see the rest of the Avengers taking on the Asgardian and Jotun. Tony didn't think the day could get any worse until Thor unknowingly gave him to Loki leaving to help their friends. Tony was in the helicopter as it took off toward the hospital.

"Mr. Stark you need to lay down."

"I remember everything, so cut the act!" Tony said trying to keep himself in a sitting position. He didn't want to be on his back when he was talking to the god.

"What act?" the agent said but Tony could see Loki was doing it because the pilot could hear them. Tony grabbed the trickster's clothes and pulled Loki close.

He got the idea and leaned in to listen. "What Anthony?"

"Where's Nathaniel?" Tony asked worried more about his child than himself.

"Safe with your friend, Ms. Pepper Potts."

"Why didn't you make me forget?" Tony asked wondering about the god's choice.

"I didn't really have the appropriate amount of time, since you were dying and somehow managed to get kidnapped."

"I'm just full of surprises. Are you going to do it?" Tony grip was weakening and Loki could feel the man was slipping out unconscious again.

"Anthony you have to stay awake." he slapped the soft cheek that belong to Tony. The man's eyes popped open and gave Loki an incredulous look.

"Now you're a domestic abuser. God I know how to pick 'em." he said rolling his eyes and letting his head loll to the side.

"This is not the time to be making jokes Anthony, you are dying."

"And you care...why?" Tony said not facing the facade. He grasped at his heart as another pain assaulted him. It made him want to rip out the arc to get to his heart.

Loki didn't answer the small woman that lay before him. He could not explain to Tony the things that had transpired.

"Don't go all tight lipped now! Do you really care or are you playing me for a fool again?"

"That is a stupid question." the voice still was that of the facade named Pratt but Tony could hear the words were Loki's.

"There is no stupid question except-" Tony was cut off by the hand on his mouth and the sad look in the gray eyes.

"What does it matter..." he said before continuing. "I am doing this to save this pitiful world of yours and to protect our child. I had to make it believable or I would never have been accepted."

Tony burst out laughing and the pilot jumped from the sudden break in sound.

"You are alway so damn selfish and self-centered. This is something coming from the likes of me. What gave you the right to choose for me? You never even thought to come to me. As always you try to solve the problem on your own without help. You always do this Loki, always." Tony said in a low voice as he laid Loki out.

"I could have helped, I could have done something, but no you play the hero on your own. When you are usually the one lecturing me about doing it. If it's my problem you literally become angry at me because I did my job and got hurt. When I finally give in and let you help me, you turn around and do the same to me. You think just because I'm human I can't be of help. Just because I'm fragile I'll break from the slightest touch. Stop treating me like some piece of glass!" Tony gasped in pain.

Loki turned his eyes from Tony because he was right. "I can't let them destroy the only things I have left."

Tony looked at the Loki and he could see through the facade. He could see the sadness in those green depths. The god was sincere and only served to piss Tony off because he wanted to forgive Loki. Even though he been stabbed and emotionally hurt, he wanted to forgive the bastard. Tony let out something that was akin to a laugh and cry.

"Stupid puppy dog eyes. Stupid god, stupid heart. I hate you for doing this to me. You're not going to change are you. You'll just keep doing everything on your own until you breakdown. How can you be so old, but so damn foolish."

"I don't want to drag you into this fight."

"You don't get to make that decision. If you really love me Loki, you'd give me a choice and you wouldn't mess with my mind. I will guilt trip your ass if I have to ." he said grabbing Loki hand to add emphasis to his words.

"Where did you learn how to use these underhanded female tricks?"

"Pepper. Now promise me with these words." Tony said before continuing. Loki nodded and waited for Tony to say what he wanted him to repeat. The man had learned much about twisting the truth and how to prevent Loki from doing it..

"I, Loki Laufey Odinson, and whatever else name I go by will not lie to, twist or erase my wife or husband's, Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark-Odinson and or Laufey mind for the rest of my natural born life or anyone my spouse deems trustworthy. No clauses, loophole or anything else can change this oath."

Loki stared at Tony knowing if he did not agreed to the oath, he would lose everything he wanted to protect. Tony stared at him waiting his eyes unfocus but his mind working clearly. He repeated the words exactly knowing he couldn't break the oath nor did he really want to. It was another unexpected problem but one he could deal with. It would be useful to have Tony know everything.

"Your ass is still in the doghouse." Tony said before blacking out again.

* * *

**AN**: So so sorry for the long wait but I got a new computer and have been doing my other favorite hobby, drawing. So here is the next chapter, don't worry it not the end of the Tony/Loki angst, it's actually the beginning because there are some things they need to go through as a married couple before I give them their happy ending. Sorry for any mistakes. I will make sure to edit later.

Thank you so much for the favs, follows and more importantly the reviews. So once again if you really like this story say a little something so that I'll know to continue it. Plus reviews makes chapters come faster.


	6. The Trouble with Machinery

AN: Sorry it has taken so long but I had to rewrite the whole chapter because I didn't like it. The other story I mentioned at the beginning of this story will be out soon. It takes place during the seven years before this story and will be chronologically out of order. It's just some insight chapters into my take on their relationship. If you want, check it out when it's published on this site. Thank you for the reviews and favorites,

* * *

The Trouble with Machinery

* * *

Loki sat outside of the operating room with a stoic face but inside he was nervous and worried like he had never been in his long life. Anthony heart had stopped in the helicopter and would not start. It took a high amount of electricity to get it going and when it started Anthony didn't wake up. This worried Loki because once they were at the hospital the doctors seemed to be in an uproar.

Pepper was sitting down across from him with his child that was still sound asleep, strangely so. The red haired woman looked absolutely horrified, no doubt with the worse possible scenario going through her mind. There wasn't anything he could possibly say to help her, especially when he had the same thing going through his mind. If Anthony died he didn't know what he would do with himself. He couldn't fathom life without the billionaire. It took him a long time to get to the point where he could actually think about something other than the wrongs done to him.

He didn't want to slip back into being that misguided person. He didn't want to be that broken soul again and he feared that if Anthony died he would be that. He would be drowned by his hatred and paranoia. Anthony had figuratively swam out into the deep end and saved him from his foolishness. He could not and would not allow the man to slip away so peacefully, but what could he do. What could he possibly accomplish when magic was ineffective on Anthony. The arc in his chest prevented the use of healing magic.

The arc was actually saving Anthony and killing him at the same time.

The doctor stepped out of the operating room after what felt like hours. Pepper jumped to her feet and went over to the man. Her eyes about to overflow with tears. The doctor's face remained impassive but he didn't have a demeanor of regret. He finally spoke.

"Your friend is doing well. The surgery was a success but she going to need a lot of rest and some good friends like you. If you want you can go in and see her. She still heavily sedated but on a subconscious level I think she'll know you're there." He led Pepper to the room Tony was in. Loki stayed behind for a minute or so and then he finally went.

Anthony was resting and found that the man had already awoken from the operation. He was gently brushing down Nathaniel's black hair and smiling slightly dreamily at Pepper. He spooled his face into impassiveness. He had no reason feel insecure, Anthony and Pepper had been over for years. As he got closer he realized that Anthony was drugged.

The brown hair woman waved at him lazily and then began to talk. "Hey, L-lo...Pratt. How yoou been, huh?"

Anthony barely recovered and gave Loki a dopey smile and Pepper could only stifle her laugh at Anthony's current predicament. She doubt if he was in his right mind he be talking to Agent Pratt like an old friend. Tony was on the highest cloud in the sky at the moment but still knew what to say.

"Hello Mister Stark," he said before taking a seat off to the corner of the room. "I'll be your guard for the next couple of hours until you are moved back to Avenger Tower. Miss Pots there is a car waiting to take you back to the Tower."

Pepper looked over to the agent and nodded. She was tired but she knew Tony was in good hands, plus she needed to put Nathaniel in his bassinet to sleep. She went over to Tony and gave him a small kiss on on his forehead and told him to sleep. Tony was oblivious to the kiss but Loki wasn't. After she left Loki sat quietly going over the current events, while he did so Tony had fell asleep from the effect of the drugs. Loki didn't expect Tony to wake up for some hours so he just watched the man.

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark-Odinson had been through hell and back in his life several times but nothing had prepared him for the ups and downs of a relationship. At current he had just opened his eyes to a whitewash ceiling and the annoying sound of a heart monitor. His chest ached horribly, but the pain was more in his back than his chest. His hand automatically went to his chest. The Arc was safe, not that he really needed to check because he wouldn't be able to if it was missing.

"Anthony…" there was the voice of the young agent that he recently realized was his husband. He turned slowly over with the help of strong hands. Tony's vision slowly cleared and he could see the gray eyes that showed way too much concern for a so called stranger. Whatever the doctor's had given him had worn off and now his mind was clear. Tony shrugged his thin covers from his shoulder in an effort to sit up. Loki placed his hand on Tony's shoulder to keep him from getting up. He wasn't even using a fourth of his strength and Tony couldn't move.

"Stay still." Loki said knowing Tony didn't remember the hours before he had fallen asleep.

"Bossy…I'm surprised I'm alive." Tony said lightly chuckling but stopping because it hurt too much. "Let's not beat around the bush, but first where is my kid?"

"Nathaniel is fine. He is with your friend Ms. Pepper Potts. Thor and the others are currently fighting off the Jotun that attacked you and the Asgardians. Anth-..Mr. Stark, you should rest." he caught himself. He didn't know if Fury had the room bugged or not but he wasn't taking in chances.

"Oh yeah, that." Tony understood Loki's shift in demeanor. The room could be under surveillance. "I guess you have to come closer, so I can tell you a story."

Loki moved his chair over to where Tony laid and sat back down. "Well Mr. Stark, what's this story about?"

Tony smiled and reached under his pillow grabbing a jamming device Pepper had left him. He pressed the small device to the side of the small table by the bed and it turned on. "There now we can talk."

"How did you even get that when you were unconscious?" Tony smiled at the question asked by the god.

"She slipped it under my pillow when she gave me a kiss. Of course she always keeps one with her." his eyes were a little unfocused but his vision was slowly clearing. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence but was soon broken by Loki.

"We need to talk Anthony about... everything." he said looking over the small woman's form. A bubble of monotonous laughter came forth from her.

"Sorry...Just a surreal moment between you and I again. You remember when we first started to work together and how much you hated me?"

"I prefer disliked." he said gently rubbing back Tony's brown locks. It was a lot harder than he thought seeing Anthony looking so helpless. The man was using at the top of his game, never showing weakness. Of course Loki knew that Anthony was a mortal but it didn't stop the thoughts. Anthony was always so strong and it made him believe that his wife or husband was invincible.

"Yeah call it what you want be we both know you didn't very much like me. You tried to kill me a couple of times."

"You could be quite a headache at times." he replied grasping Anthony's hand not really wanting to let go. This was completely out of character but Anthony had legally died at least four times already. It was too much for the god to bear. He already had a load and the thought of losing Anthony made him want to drop everything and leave the earth to defend itself. He knew he couldn't because most of the problem was his fault. Everything was his fault.

"What happened to you in Asgard?" Loki asked very seriously.

"I can't take you serious with that voice. I'm sorry…but that story is for another day, just not today." Tony's said with a slightly shaking voice that didn't sound anything like the strong man he knew. "What are you doing with the Comoschron and why do you need my Arc blueprint. Hold on, you're probably opening a huge portal in the sky again, but this time it's much bigger. You need my arc to harness that power because the Comoschron is like the evil stepsister of the Tesseract. It's completely unstable and a bitch."

"Yes, that's what the plan is but the arc is not just for harnessing the power of the Comoschron. It's for the weapon that He is creating. Your arc is flawed though. There are so many flaws that I was led to believe it were intentional." Loki said pushing back Tony's short hair. He had almost lost one of the people he care about most. He had made many mistakes but this one took the cake. It made him think about his action more than he had in awhile. He had left Tony out of the problem and it caused him many more problems that he hadn't taken the time to think of. He always thought out his plans completely but this one was rushed, simply because Anthony's life was in danger. If he didn't leave him behind he would have died.

"Of course it was deliberate. I never trusted Shield so I took precautions to keep my inventions safe. You said my arc design was going to be used for a weapon. Merchant of Death is going to haunt me forever, even when I'm not trying to make a weapon." He said squeezing the bridge of his nose and then sighing lightly. Tony was always wary about letting others use his inventions. It was just how little he trusted others, even after all the things he been through, he still had trust issues among other things.

"Hey could you maybe look normal or something. I know you already look pretty youthful but I don't really want to continue looking at jail bait." Tony said resting his hand on his chest.

"Just concentrate and you can see through it." Loki said watching his expressions.

"You still look blonde to me." Tony mumbled and looked at another spot in the room other than Loki.

"I need to get rid of Dupeur. She is His right hand and has become suspicious of me. I will figure a way to do away with her." Loki sounded normal and Tony looked up to see his husband looking normal. Tony wasn't sure if he 'saw' through the magic or if Loki let down his guard, whatever it was Tony was relieved to see the god and without thinking Tony grabbed Loki by his hair that was braided. Tony yanked it playfully a couple of times.

"It's a lot longer. I would laugh at how ridiculous this braid looks on you but I can't. You actually look good." Tony said biting his lip uncharacteristically. It was as if it was a way to hold back his words and it bother Loki how thick the wall between them was. He had erected it and neither he nor Tony knew how to climb the wall. "So the uninteresting brunette is the right hand of whom? A name please."

Loki let out a long sigh that made Tony smile. "His name is Thanos, he is a titan."

Tony let out a loud fit of laughter that was not as humorous as it should have been. "Are we talking about Greek mythology? As if wrapping my head around you and Thor was hard enough."

"No, I am not."

"Good because I can't, I can't deal with another pantheon of gods. So this Thanos was running the whole show from all those years ago." Tony said very insightful.

"Yes."

"Threaten to kill me and destroy Asgard if you didn't help and you thought it would be better if you go and solve the problem yourself. I can only guess what that half ass plan was." He said reaching out and taking Loki's hand to stave off the feeling of emptiness he had. It was just a weird feeling he didn't really like.

"It was not 'half ass' Anthony. It just was not well thought out."

"It was half-ass." Tony said staring at the deep green eyes that regard him softly.

"Someone was occupying my mind." He said gently smiling at Anthony before the smile fell. The small seemingly female really had almost died, the bandages wrapped tightly around Anthony's back was proof. The doctors had fixed the problem but Anthony would always have the shrapnel in his heart. There was nothing they could possibly do about that, though as long as he had the arc he was fine. That bothered Loki.

Anthony trusted his machinery but from living on earth so long he learned that machinery failed and if it did then Anthony would die. That wasn't the only thing he thought about. One day Tony would die and the only reason might be age. He would outlive the human and maybe even his child. The thought made him want to scream out in anger. Why did he have to be a god in love with a mortal?

Tony couldn't help himself. Whenever Loki made that face he just knew what the god was thinking. "I'm not going to up and die anytime soon. I mean, at least I hope not. I got like, what, another thirty years. Well you'll probably be done with me around sixty or something."

"Anthony, I don't particularly want to talk about this matter." He said pulling his hand from Tony's. Tony grabbed his hand back and smiled smugly.

"I can't promise you I won't die of old age or in a fight with an enemy but my heart will likely run longer than my body can. My arc is flawless when it comes to that. I won't die so easily." Tony closed the proximity between them and pressed his lips against Loki in a gentle kiss. It didn't take long for Tony to realize that it had been a long time since he kissed his husband, though through no fault of his own.

Loki had not expected Anthony to kiss him, not after what he'd put him through. He hated to admit this, but he really couldn't live without Anthony. The mortal had wiggled into his heart and made a home there. He had only just met his child and of course like any normal parent he loved his child just as much. He had a family. He had a real family and now there was so much that stood between them and happiness, in a sense. If his new plan failed he would lose more than he could ever replace.

Loki hadn't even realized that he had nearly pulled Anthony into his lap, crushing his own face into Anthony's neck. "I'll make it work this time."

Tony could hear how desperate Loki was and he could only grasp at the uniform he wore. He had no words to sooth him because he never had to deal with this situation. Everything was completely difference under the surface. Loki wasn't trying to kill him but that fact didn't really make up for the stabbing. Loki hadn't really betrayed him but that didn't fix the fact that he lied. There were so many things that need to be cleared but Tony couldn't care less at the moment.

Sooner or later they wouldn't be able to be so close or maybe they'll fail and the world is destroyed. It was clear to Tony that they need to savor the time they had together because more than likely once the war started there would be no more time for them.

"You're bear hugging me." Tony gasped out and Loki instantly let up his grip. Tony pressed his face into Loki and they sat in the uncomfortable position for a while until the sound of shattering glass ended their moment.

* * *

Steve Rogers was in a race to the hospital, chasing after the two escaped Asgardians. The Frost Giant was being dispatched by the Hulk but the other two had escaped and were on their way to the hospital to kill Tony. Thor was using his hammer to sling himself across sky in an effort to keep up with the Asgardians. The thing that bothered Steve was that the Asgardians were fighting Thor without too much trouble.

Black Widow and Hawkeye were headed to the hospital as well but in a Shield helicopter, while the Captain was on the ground in a car. Clint was hanging slightly out of the helicopter shooting at the Asgardians ahead of them. Fortunately, Fury called in the local police force to clean the road toward the hospital. They couldn't allow regular people get in the way.

Steve somehow reached the hospital before the Asgardians and rushed to Tony's room although the nurses tried to stop him but upon seeing the stars and stripes they got out of the way. He took the stairway to Tony's room skipping steps the whole way up. He burst out of the stairway and ran toward Tony's room.

If the men after Tony got to him before he could he didn't think the agent with Tony could take on the so called gods. He reached the room and could hear the sound of glass shattering from a heavy impact. He rushed in and was completely surprise by agent Pratt in action. The young man had thrown one of the Asgardians back out the window and had the other knocked out. Tony was standing off to the side of the bed leaning slightly against the bed.

"Steve, you have great timing." Tony said laughing lightly. There was a heavy sheen of sweat on his skin and he looked a little unfocused.

The agent had an air about him that was completely different from what he was used to. The air was freezing around the man and when he turned his attention to Steve the man had plaster on the fakest smile he'd seen in his life.

"I guess I got a little out of control." The blonde agent joked but the atmosphere around him was still tense. He went over to Tony and closed the back of his hospital gown, holding the cloth together with his hand. Tony looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

Steve didn't say anything but did pick up on the weird atmosphere between the two of them. "Tony, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the kid over here took them both down with the help of a defibrillator." Tony lied easily. Loki turned Tony so his backside was facing the bed. He then went and brought Tony a robe from the closet.

"So, I guess my good friends are still chasing me down."

"Tony what happen on Asgard?" Steve asked and Loki noticed that Tony got a faraway look.

"Nothing…of interest, anyway let's go. I'm tired of this hospital." Tony said shuffling toward the door.

"Tony, you can't just leave. You just had an operation." Steve said becoming worried about whatever Tony was hiding but he didn't dwell on it.

"Yeah, that was great and I feel fine. If I stay here I'll be in a lot more danger. I'm sure there will be more and if I stay innocent lives are on the line. So let go ahead and leave before that happens." Tony saw Loki bring in the wheelchair. He would normally not just sit down but he was actually very tired. "Let's go."

Before Loki could get his hands on the wheelchair, Steve grabbed the handles and started to push Tony. Loki glanced at the soldier but didn't speak. He put on another smile and followed. Tony was snickering and Loki knew why.

"So exactly how are we going to get out of here?" Tony asked.

"Black Widow is waiting for us on the roof." Steve said keeping his eyes on Pratt.

* * *

Tony fell asleep on the on the way to headquarter. He was tired and not actually discharged from the hospital but they didn't have time for that. When Tony finally opened his eyes he was looking at Dupeur. The woman looked at him with a smile and Tony knew something was wrong with her. Loki did say the woman was a threat. He slowly sat up straight and looked at who he was leaning on. It was Loki but his attention was on Dupeur. He had a blank face but Tony could tell that the god was angry. Steve eyes were on Dupeur and so was Clint. Natasha also was watching but she was looking more at Loki's blank face expression than Dupeur's creepy smile.

Tony felt like he was in the middle of a weird staring game where the rules weren't explain all that well.. He blinked a couple of time then looked at Steve. "Did I miss something?"

The captain didn't answer instead he continued with his attention on Dupeur. The woman finally broke her eye contact with Tony and turned her attention out the window. No one spoke and Tony really felt the woman made everyone's suspicion rise from her little act.

Once at headquarters Tony was taken to the infirmary. The trained nurses and physical kept an eye on his heart condition and put him on bed rest. Natasha, Clint and Steve met up with Bruce. Then talked over what had happen and their suspicion of Dupeur. Loki was let in because he had earned his place, but he didn't attend the meeting instead he met up with Dupeur on top of the aircraft.

"So I guess I screwed up your plan, frost giant." The woman said pulling at the skin on her face. "I grow tired of this face and I guess I won't have to wait long. They trust you but not as much as they could."

"You've ruin your master's plan, but that is fixable." Loki said looking at the clouds below them. "You were going to kill him weren't you?"

"Of course, he's a factor you didn't see. He could pull you back to their side. You may claim to be heartless but you love that mortal and that brat. I was just going to end that problem." Dupeur ripped off half of her face, underneath the skin was something reminiscent of a Chitauri but not so much. She was some kind of hybrid that Loki didn't find any interest in. He could care less about her species.

"I shall meet with the master and alert him of your next move." She turned her back on Loki for a split second and that was all the time the god needed. Loki plunged the hidden dagger into the Chitauri hybrid's heart and twisted it several times as blood gushed from the mouth of the alien.

"You've forgotten who I am haven't you." Loki voice was normal but his appearance that of the façade. "Now you won't forget, will you?"

"Bastard…" her words were distorted by the blood she gargled. Loki pushed her off the side of the aircraft and

then turned to see Tony.

"Brutal."

"She was a loose end." He said cleaning the dagger quickly then hiding it once more. "You're angry."

"Normally yeah, but she was going to kill Nathaniel. So yeah, not going to condone it but I'm not really angry either."

"Why did you come here?" Loki asked voice returning to its façade as well.

"To help you out, cameras are everywhere up here. I thought you might be caught, so I tinkered with the imaging. The camera sees a blank deck for the next three hours. We should probably get you an alibi for the meeting you're missing and the inevitable fact that Dupeur going to be missing as well. I think I have the perfect idea." Tony said slowly walking to the elevator. Loki followed and was worried about Tony's health.

"We should get you back to the infirmary. I can handle my own alibi."

"No you can't so let's go." Tony said going to his lab. Loki followed wondering what Tony could be planning.

Once they entered into the room he knew. Thor sat at a table eating. "Anthony what do you need?"

"Well dear brother-in-law, I need a favor." Tony said closing the door. "Pratt here has something to tell you and then I'll tell you what I need. Pratt."

Loki gave Tony a quelling look. "Anthony."

"Come on, you promised to trust whoever I trusted." Tony said crossing his arms and giving Loki a knowing look. It was perfectly how Pepper used to do it.

"This is ridiculous! Thor cannot be of any help to you nor I." He said motioning to Thor.

"Yes well, a promise is a promise." Tony said not giving up.

"I feel like I am missing something." Thor said putting down the fork he had and looking at Pratt. He didn't really like the man but he had saved Anthony from danger. Pratt rubbed him the wrong way and especially the way he looked at Anthony. He stood up and went to stand in front of his brother-in-law.

"Thor, I am not going to hurt Anthony because I'm here to protect him. I'm your brother." The way Loki said brother still held a note of anger but it was very settle.

"Loki…" Thor looked like he was piecing together everything. "You are a disgrace! What you've done to Anthony-"

Tony cut off the god by stepping in front of him. "I know you want to punch him among other things but let's stay on the subject at hand. Comoschron, portal and weapon are our main priority. Loki's and I are going to work out relationship kinks later for now, the world comes first."

Thor nodded but still looked at Loki with anger, not that Loki expected anything else.

"First thing's first, alibi for Loki then we'll get to the rest of our problems." Tony said taking a seat and looking between the two men. He felt like he was going to have a problem at some point with two overprotective gods.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. I'm not sure I like it that much but I just wanted to move the plot along some. Please review and let me know if you like it.

Edit: I decided to edit in some of the first version. I liked a lot of the parts in the first one I wrote, so I stuck them in the rewrite and I got this. I hope it all flowed together.


	7. Where is the Edge of Sanity

Where is the Edge of Sanity?

* * *

"So is everyone clear on this?" Tony asked resting his head on his forearms. He really wasn't supposed to be out and about, but he didn't have the luxury of time for a change. If Loki's plan was going to work then everything needed to be played out just right.

Loki had his arms folded over his chest. He was worried over the billionaire's health but didn't want to crowd him. Tony also hated to be babied. Thor on the other hand was staring at Loki as if he expected the god to explain himself.

"Hello?" Tony said wanting some kind of feedback. He got a 'yes' from the two brothers. He could see there was about to be a long conversation between the two so he decided to take a nap, while the two of them verbally fought it out. Tony's money was on Loki.

"Brother…you must have a reason for all this?" Thor asked purposely avoiding eye contact with Loki. He didn't want him to see his expression. Anthony had told him looking at him was like reading an open book. He was effectively telling Thor that his face spoke volumes.

There were things he knew that he could not tell Loki without Anthony's permission and if he was easy to read then Loki would surely sense there was something else amidst. Something that not even he fully understood he had only came at the end once the deed was done. Thor had never seen Tony so shaken up over anything until that moment.

"I do have a reason, but I do not believe it will make a difference." Loki said trying to figure out why Thor diverted his eyes from him. It was as if Thor didn't want him to see his expression. "What are you hiding?"

Thor head popped up as if Loki as said something meaningful and Thor inwardly curse himself for his next statement, "I am hiding nothing!"

"You're too quick to answer." Loki countered analyzing everything Thor did. His brother was indeed hiding something from him.

"You should be the one explaining yourself. What you did to Anthony is unforgivable!" The blonde was on his feet ready to fight with his brother. He had to draw Loki's attention from the subject at hand, lest he said things he shouldn't.

"You don't understand anything." Loki was also standing now. The two of them were ready to battle it out but Tony sat up from his nap. His eyes were half lid and he was angry at them from all the noise.

"Shut up or get out." He said placing his face back on his forearms and trying to sleep. His heart was pounding slightly fast and the conversation the two gods were having didn't help his agitation. He was in an out of consciousness but it didn't mean he couldn't hear tidbits of their conversation.

Both of them sat down at the table to quietly continue their conversation, but Tony had a feeling things would get out of hand again so he just waited for that moment. It was inevitable with the two. Thor always said that Loki was the best brother he had when he wasn't being crazy. The blonde had even admitted to liking their quarrels. Tony thought Thor was weird but then again he didn't have any siblings. Not that he really wanted to share with anyone.

"Explain yourself Loki." Thor said in an almost commanding tone and to Loki's dismay Tony mumbled for him to do so. Loki inwardly cringed at how he was about to deferred to his spouse. He loved Tony and that was the only reason he would let Thor get away with ordering him.

"I have done all of this to protect this world you grow ever fond of but above all else I did this to protect Anthony." Loki said nothing else for a few seconds but continued. "Thanos threatened Anthony life, what would you have me do brother."

"You could have asked for help, Loki. Am I not your brother?" Thor looked hurt and Loki knew that face. He absolutely hated when Thor made that face. It was a cross between a kicked puppy and someone who had just touched something hot.

"Thor…will you stop making that face." Loki said watching Thor's expression closely for anything underlying. His brother had become rather good at hiding some expressions under other. No doubt from hanging around with Anthony for the last couple of months. The thunder god had a sudden closed expression, but Loki could also see the growing anger. "This was the best course of action for this world and Anthony."

"Yet, you know not what you've done to Anthony!" Thor suddenly said stand again. He wanted Loki to know that Tony had been traumatized because of his actions. "What you've done to Anthony had caused more than you have knowledge of. Anthony was-"

"Thor!" Tony said sitting up cutting the man's sentence off. The look Tony gave Thor closed the blonde mouth faster than Loki had ever seen. To prevent himself from saying any more he turned from Loki. He turned his back to both of them because he was angry with Loki in more ways than he could count.

Loki looked to Tony for answers and the man turned his head from the eyes that were full of questions. Tony knew this was coming. There was no avoiding it and Tony couldn't handle this situation at the moment. He really wanted a drink.

"Anthony…looked at me." Tony wouldn't turn to face Loki. He kept his eyes on the computer screen a couple of feet away. "What happened?"

Tony finally looked but still had a faraway look in his eyes. "That's a story for another day."

"No, Anthony it is not. You will tell me." Loki wasn't used to seeing Anthony looking so distraught.

Tony started to laugh but it was full of bitterness and borderline crazed. "Oh Buttercup..."

When Loki heard the nickname he knew something was off with his spouse. "Anthony…"

"Don't Loki! Don't ask me what happen in your home! Don't ask me to relive that because I won't. I won't talk about it. I won't even acknowledge it, so leave it alone!" Tony was gripping at his arc as words spilled from his mouth. He wasn't supposed to get excited or angry but the very thought of that incident he was set on edge. "I don't want to talk about it! Not now, not ever."

Tony said getting up to his feet turning to leave. He was never one to leave in an argument but at this moment he couldn't take it. He was not going to relive those moments for anyone. Loki grabbed his hand pulling him to turn around, but Tony fought the iron grip in vain. He twisted his arm and pulled but Loki wouldn't let got.

Tony turned to face Loki and he was looking at the god. He was actually looking at green eyes.

"I want to know the truth Anthony. I want to know what happened to you. Who hurt you?" Loki asked once more and Tony stopped struggling and his head dropped as memories assaulted him. Loki had never seen Tony's eyes so wide.

"Let go." Tony said pulling his arm from the god's grip. Loki let go and Tony stood staring at the floor for a while before he spoke. He didn't want to think about what happen in Asgard. Tony would do anything to escape from his thoughts but no matter how much he tried those thoughts consumed him.

"Anthony."

"Shut up…shut up Loki. Please just be quiet." Tony said grasping at his hair. He desperately wanted to stop the thoughts but they continued. Every single detail played out in front of his eyes and no matter how he tried to escape he couldn't.

The small woman was cowering and that was a completely unlike Tony. Loki went to take Tony's hand but was greeted by a brutal punch from Thor with enough force to send the trickster a few feet back.

"Brother you push Anthony too far. You will not ask about that incident again. He has suffered enough for you" Thor said glad he didn't actually use his hammer.

Tony turned from the two of them still stuck in a daze. He stumbled somewhat to the door and opened it only to run into Steve.

"Tony?" the blonde grabbed the staggering female. Tony pushed at Steve to get him to let go.

"Just dizzy, I'll be alright in a minute. What do you need?" Tony said clearing away the dreaded thoughts and scenes from his mind.

"I'm here to take agent Pratt to speak with Fury." Steve said looking at Thor helping the agent up.

Loki had mange to get his façade straight before the solider entered the room. He stood up and gave a disarming smile. "I tripped."

Tony rolled his eyes at the lame excuse but had to commend Loki on being able to look embarrassed.

"So looks like the director wants to talk with you kid? You should probably handle that." Tony said leaving the room.

* * *

Tony wandered the halls for a while but ultimately ended back in the lab working on his suit. He needed to do something with his hands less he completely lose his mind. It wasn't as if he could keep what happened from Loki forever. He just really didn't want to talk about it at the moment or any other time. He worked on making a new suit that would actually fit him because he was honesty too short to wear the suit now.

He tinkered with the prototype for a while before he found himself staring blankly at the silver color of his helmet. Today really wasn't a good day for him. Through habit he rubbed his left ring finger only to remember he didn't have his wedding rings anymore. The same incident that he hated to remember was also the day he lost both of his wedding rings. Loki was actually kind of extravagant when it came to gift giving, though Tony didn't think Loki could out do him.

Loki had actually made the wedding rings, which Tony would not want to believe. At one point Tony actually witnessed Loki making the rings, so that erased all doubt. Tony found himself smiling like an idiot at the thought of his husband. His smile dropped when he thought about how he lost his rings. Again he shook the thoughts away and got up from the seat. He then headed to the briefing room to go put his plan into effect.

Tony entered the room nonchalantly. "Hey."

"Stark-" Fury was cut off from speaking.

"Yeah I'm sure from the helicopter ride we've all realized that your little female agent wasn't all there in the head. I don't usually do things like this, but Pratt's actually kind of useful. I don't know if he's a traitor but I do know he was with Thor and I, while you all were carrying on your super-secret mission details."

"Are you vouching for him?" Fury said looking down at the small woman that was unmistakably Tony Stark.

"No not really. I just need his brains for a while. The youngster is pretty smart…did I just say youngster?" Tony got side track and Loki shook his head inwardly.

"Plus, we know what we're looking for and I know how to find it." Tony said turning to the nearest screen to bring up a recreated image of the Comoschoron. "This is what we are looking for. It the Comoschoron and basically an identical power source to the Tesseract. Problem is that the Comoschoron is a bit more moody than the Tesseract. A very unstable power that will likely blow up in someone's face"

Everyone listened as Tony explained what they were looking for and how they need to go about finding it. Steve had his moments of confusion but mostly he understood what Tony was saying. Once Tony had finished explaining, Fury told them to get on the task of finding the Comoschoron, while he had Black window and Hawkeye track down Dupeur.

"Stark I am going to trust you with this." Fury said turning to give some orders and then he looked to Pratt. "You'll help him in any way you can, but I have my eye on you."

* * *

Loki played his role flawlessly and head back to the lab with Tony. "How did you know it was going to work?"

"It didn't, Fury's still wary but at least he knows I'm not going to work with someone I don't at least somewhat trust."

They reached the lab. Thor had left to check on Pepper and Nathaniel leaving Tony alone with Loki for some much needed conversation time.

"I need to check on the output of this locator before we start working with a power scale for the Cosmos -" Tony stopped speaking because Loki was watching him.

"Since you confiscated this lab, I assume you also have it secure." Loki said realizing that there was no way Tony would have let the earlier conversation go on if anyone could hear it.

"Yeah." Tony knew what was coming next.

Loki took Tony by his wrist and led him to sit down. He took a seat next to him. "We should talk?"

"If you really want to then yeah, I guess we should." Loki could hear the trembling in Tony's voice and so could Tony. It made him hate how weak he was at the moment. He was used to being able shrug off most things, but what Loki wanted to talk about was one of the things he wasn't able to shrug off. It was like Afghanistan. It was scarring and there wasn't enough time in the world to heal those scars.

"What happened to you in Asgard?" Again Loki's voice and face was his own.

"You really good at slipping in between looks…" Tony said staring down at his ring finger. "I lost my wedding rings, but I'm sure that not what you expected me to say. I'm probably going to start rambling because I'm avoiding the question and there is probably about a good solid thirty percent of the population that avoids the truth, probably more."

"Anthony, stop rambling." Loki leaned forward and gently cupped Tony's cheeks. "Just tell me."

Tony smiled oddly at Loki and then rubbed at his eyes because they had begun to itch. Tony would not admit he was on the verge of cry. So he force out the beginning of a story he had never told anyone not even Pepper.

"I had to kill…" Tony started to speak and Loki listen to each word Tony spoke, fully knowing he was going to regret asking about the incident in Asgard.

* * *

Thor reached Pepper home easily after asking for directions from Black Widow. Pepper was supposed to be at Avenger tower but she decided to go home instead. Tony asked Thor to check on her and Nathaniel.

When he reached the door, he would have knocked on the woman's door if it was still standing but a large hole was in its place. Thor wasted no time looking for Pepper. He stopped short when he heard the sudden cry. It was his nephew wailing loudly. He hurried to the sound to find Pepper in the closet with the child. She was hidden all the way to back of the walk in close with lots and lots of clothes on her.

Thor pulled them off of her and she jumped up ready to run until she saw it was Thor. Her eyes started to water and tears overflowed as she realized she was safe. She had been chased around her house my frost giants and didn't even know how they had found her. Nathaniel was in her arms crying and before she could even speak a loud roar interrupted her and the Frost Giant she was hiding from came barreling into the room right through the wall. Thor pushed Pepper back and swung Mjolnir.

The fight began swiftly and Pepper went to hid somewhere else with Nathaniel. As she went to hide she could hear the giant talking to Thor but she didn't understand the language.

"Give us the child. We will have a new King." There were many Jotun centering on Thor. He didn't know where they were coming from or how they found Nathaniel. Let alone how they even got to Midgard but he would not let them have his nephew.

"You will not touch that child, he is Asgardian and under my protection!" Thor said throwing giants and smashing his hammer into the faces of anyone close. It would be over his dead body before they took Nathaniel. He would call down lightning and thunder the likes of which no human or Jotun had ever seen to protect that child. They would beg for mercy when Thor was done.

* * *

AN: I just kind of left off the big story because I'm being mean. I'm sorry, really I just want to write the whole flashback but I don't want to do flashbacks in this story so I'm going to put what happen to Tony in Years: Seven. Yes the prequel if finally out. Just two chapters and I hope to have the next one out soon. I'll let you know when I post that chapter, if you want read what happen in detail. Thank you for reading and please review. I love reviews, they keep me going.


	8. Broken Promise

AN: Soo sorry it took so long to update but I've been lazy since I got out of school and out of town almost every weekend. Forgive for anyone out of character I'm still working on that. If you want to know about what Tony had to do then give Years: Seven, chapter 4, Blood on Clean Hands a quick read.

* * *

Broken Promise

* * *

There was a silence that weigh heavy on Tony. He found himself fidgeting lightly waiting for Loki to speak. He hadn'y looked at the god once since he began tell his story. When he could no longer bear the silence he looked up to see Loki's rage. It was very rare for the god to wear his emotions so openly. He was staring at Tony but his anger wasn't direct at him.

"I'm sorry Anthony." Loki said grasping Tony's wrist suddenly. It was painful and Tony tried to pull away.

"Hey! Lighten up I'm human you know." Tony said.

Loki quickly let go, "I'm sorry…"

He took Tony's hand and looked at his wrist. The bruise was already showing. Tony pulled away and hid his hand behind his back.

"It's fine, let's just move on to something else. I don't like thinking about it at all." Tony turned in the chair he was sitting in and fiddled with a holographic panel. "It was a nightmare that comes and goes."

Tony didn't know why he started to think about such things but then again his bad memories popped up at awkward moments. Loki watched, not sure what to say for once. Tony was bottling up everything and it was his fault. He could never doubt that. "Did you cry?"

Tony laughed humorlessly, "Like a baby."

It was all Loki needed to hear. He grabbed the back of Tony's chair and pulled it to where he sat and spun Tony around to face him. Brown eyes were questioning but when Loki hugged Tony, Tony bit down on his lip. He was supposed to be angry at the god but the emotion fled when he was hugged. "I hate that you do this to me."

"I know."

Before another word could be said the sound of thunder and lightning pulled the two apart. It continued loudly but there was no rain. Tony stood he knew that signal. He and Thor had created warning signal as they traveled looking for Loki. Thunder and lightning was the signal for help. Tony ran from the room while Loki was left confused. He followed behind Tony already in the image of Pratt.

Tony then heard the alarms sounding on the Helicarrier. Something was wrong and so he hurried to the bridge. Everyone was moving around and Fury was giving orders. The view outside was almost black as night with streak of lightning illuminating the sky at rhythmic intervals.

"Stark you shouldn't be in here." Fury said yelling at someone to do something. "…unless you know why the weather had suddenly become inhospitable."

"Sir we can't stay in the sky. This isn't normal lightning." Someone spoke quickly and Fury told them to hold the carrier steady for a little while longer. It was at that moment that the clouds open up and heavy rain started.

Loki saw the mix emotions that passed over Tony's face but when the rain started Tony looked worried and almost frightened. He wanted to ask what was happening. He knew it was Thor, but the god would not put the helicarrier in danger for no reason.

"Keep it steady Fury and be prepared for a fight!" Tony said leaving the room. All the running was already making his heart pump too fast but he didn't have time to worry over that. Thor was being chased and with the harshness of the weather he was desperate. He had seen this when he got stabbed.

Loki intended to follow but Fury order him to take his post. He couldn't disobey without causing too much attention to himself. It was out of character for the Pratt persona to disobey.

Tony headed back to the lab he had confiscated and went to a panel. His newly made suit still had some kinks to be ironed out, but it was the best time to use it. The pressurized doors opened to reveal the deep red and gold suit. It was smaller, shorter, but it was just as powerful as any of his suits. He had drawn up the blueprint on Asgard and worked on it since. It worked mostly on his arc and that was a big problem but, he hadn't had the time to install another power source.

"Okay, Javis let see what this baby can do." Tony said taking a deep breath to calm his heart. Loki was going flip but he deserve some stress after what he put him through.

The Iron Man Eve armor move at faster speeds since it was lighter and more compact, which amazed Tony. He was amazed not because he didn't know it would happen but the speed he was reaching was incredible. He easily dodged the lightning as he took off from the helicarrier. Fury was already calling him over all stations.

"Stark what the hell are you doing?!" Fury yelled. "You're not authorized to go into battle."

"Come on Fury when the last time I every obeyed your rules. Just remember to keep that helicarrier in the air. The sea isn't any friendlier than the skies right now." Tony turned his replusors to the max output and he couldn't keep from letting out the exhilarating laugh.

He could tell he was getting close to Thor when the storm started to get progressively worst. He worried as he got closer. "Jarvis where is the center of the story."

"Approximately 30 miles north, sir." Jarivs said and Tony was happy to hear the AI's voice again. It had been quite a while since he used one of his suits. "Sir there is an incoming encrypt call. Would you like to take it?"

"Sure, surprise me." Tony said unsure of who would be sending an encrypted call.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" Pratt's voice was calm and controlled. Tony smiled at the underlying anger.

"Well my dear Agent Pratt, I'm going to help my brother in law. I had no idea you knew how to use technology so well." Tony laughed lightly.

He could hear Pratt taking a deep breath to stay in character. "You are not fit to do this. Come back now!"

"Sorry, but I'm already three-fourth of the way there. No turning back now. Now I going to go silence so don't think I'm hanging up on you. Well yeah I am. Jarvis end call."

"Antho-" the words were cut off and Tony was enjoying this a little too much.

* * *

He reached his destination which was Thor flying through the air, hammer in hand with storm clouds hiding him away. Tony caught up to him and he could see Thor was hold someone bundled up in fabric. The Joutun were following on some weird looking flying beasts.

"Anthony you should not have come. Is it not dangerous for your heart?" he said concerned.

"Don't go worrying over it; now go to the helicarrier I'll hold them off. Lighten up on the storm as well or you'll take out the carrier." Tony headed back the way Thor had fled from.

"Be careful Anthony." Thor said and Tony gave him a quick okay.

"Sir your heart is already exceeding the normal limit it is dangerous to continue." Jarvis informed him.

"I know but this is important so ignore it." Tony said hurrying.

Thor landed on the helicarrier and entered. Pratt was at the door waiting. "Where is Anthony?"

"He stayed behind, take them and I will go aid him." Thor laid Pepper and Nathaniel in Loki's arms and turn leaving as quickly as he had returned. Loki took the two of them to the infirmary. Pepper was out of it but Nathaniel was awake. He pulled the covers back that were shielding them from the air and weather.

Once he reached Nathaniel he was taken aback. The child was a very light blue. He cried once the covers were removed. His red eyes were full of tears and he was shaking from the sobs that spilled forth. Loki picked up the child hesitantly. He had thought the child had taken after Anthony's human heritage instead of his Jotun.

Once his hands touched the child they reverted back to their normal blue hue and it was spreading up his arms quickly he had to put the child down or his façade would be blown. He clenched his hands and looked down at the crying child. He couldn't comfort the child at the moment.

Before he could leave Fury was already stepping into the room with Steve, Clint and Natasha. No doubt there were trying to get detail from Pepper on what had happen. He stepped back and stood at attention no matter how much he hated it.

Steve was trying to wake Pepper up while Fury and the other two were looking at the child. Their faces said it all, the disbelief and mild aversion to the child appearance. Loki called those subtle compared to the outright disgust he would receive from an Asgardian.

"The child is blue…" Clint pointed out the obvious. Fury called from the medics to take a look at the baby. Loki said nothing when the first one went to touch the child and pulled back as if burned. His hand had become frostbitten and the other medics saw to his injury quickly.

"Is this Stark's child?" Fury said as the child wailing increase. Loki paternal instinct was telling him to coo the child so he took a thick cloth and wrapped the child up. It was risk he had to take for the child, being exposed for the Jotun he was frightening. He rather them know he was Loki than that. He rocked the child and spoken to him. The child calm for a second then began to sob uncontrollably again. Loki could only hold him while the other stared at him oddly.

A solider entered the room and let them know that Thor had returned with Tony. Everyone hurried to the outside of the helicarrier. The storm had passed and everything was calm, too calm for Loki. Something was not right and the moment he reached where Thor was, he saw that Tony was still in his suit and lying out on the deck. Thor was literally trying to rip the suit off of Tony in a panic frenzy.

"Anthony! Answer me Anthony!" Thor said pulling the helmet off. Tony was making an odd noise and his breath was labor. Then he started to convulse, his muscle contracting tightly and then relaxing on to do so again and again severely. Loki recognized it was a seizure only because he studied medicine for a while because he could not heal Tony like and Asgardian. He handed Thor, Nathaniel who had suddenly quieted. Loki forced the chest plate off of the suit with a strength that he shouldn't have been showing in front of Fury or the other three.

He place Tony's head in his lap cushion his head all the while ripping off more armor until Tony only had on the his leg armor. The seizure continued and Loki had to turn Tony over when he started to vomit. It mostly stomach acid and water but Loki didn't seem to care at all. He just wanted Tony's body to stop convulsing. Minutes passed and Tony body finally stop convulsing so severely by then the medics and Fury were around Tony and Pratt, but Thor wouldn't let them go near his brother-in-law. He had his hammer in one hand and baby in the other. He said nothing.

Tony's body only convulse slightly every few minutes but Loki could tell that Tony was much worse than he ever was. Loki was leaning down close, whispering to Tony, cooing him lightly. He gently stroked his hair. His heart was pounding and worry consumed him but once he saw brown eyes he took a breath.

Tony was confused and very much disoriented. His muscles hurt and his heart as well. His eyes met with green eyes for a split second before the cold gray returned. Thor took off the leg armor and Pratt picked Tony up bridal style. Tony didn't object he didn't know what was going on other than Loki was pissed off at him. The tick in his jaw said as much. He was gently laid on the infirmary bed. Loki walked away because he had to stay in character.

Thor was by Tony side instead asking if he was okay. Tony nodded eyes glancing at Loki every once in a while. Fury entered the room and looked at Pratt. Then he looked at Tony and then the baby.

"Stark explain what the hell you were doing out there and rosemary's baby over there." Fury was met with a glare from Tony.

"I maybe disoriented but I will fu-"

"Anthony!" Thor called out to stop the Tony.

"-ck this ship up if you insult my child again." Tony said sitting up because he couldn't be on his back with Fury around. His pride would not allow him to.

Loki eyes narrowed on Fury but he forced his face to relax. Fury didn't look fazed by the threat. Tony breathing was already labored. He looked over to Nathaniel who was silent. He motioned Thor to come closer. He did showing Tony the child. He took the baby into his arms.

Loki was about to speak against the act. Tony was human but nothing happened. Nathaniel went to his mother without any problem. No frostbite.

"My kid isn't your concern and I don't want to hear your bull about gods and mutant or whatever the hell excuse you wish to use to justified and explanation." Tony was stressing out already.

"Tony you should calm down." Steve said only moving a little closer. "Director you should know your place on this issue. Tony doesn't have to explain anything about his child."

Tony was a little taken aback by Steve's support but he was always the good solider. He knew right from wrong and would voice his opinion if he saw something that wasn't right.

"I see. Pratt we need to have a conversation now!" Fury left the room and Natasha followed with Pratt while Clint stayed.

"So that's what the offspring of that bastard really looks like." Clint said out of the blue. He anger wasn't directed at the child but the father. He still would not forgive Loki for everything he had done. It was understandable.

* * *

Pratt stood listen to Fury skewer him over Tony. He want to know what he knew about the kid which by character standpoint nothing. Tony never told Pratt anything.

"Is there something you want to tell me Agent Pratt?" Fury said.

Loki guessed it would be easier to tell a half truth. "I think I'm love with Mr. Stark."

"Look kid, you and that man will never happen. He's too stubborn and ridiculous to fall for someone as plain as you. What I want to know is where you got that strength from"

"Mr, Stark let me burrow a prototype strength enhancer. It only last for a couple of hours. I don't think it's affecting me anymore." Pratt gave him a sheepish smile and scratched his head. Then he showed Fury a Stark Industries bracelet prototype on his wrist. He wondered if the man would see through it no one ever saw through his tricks.

Fury was suspicious but had better things to deal with than a lovesick puppy. "Don't get yourself killed chasing after that tail."

Pratt left the room after being dismissed and went to his post for a while. He had to keep up the façade no matter how much he needed to be near Tony.

Tony was sitting on the bed cooing Nathaniel. The child's blue skin was the subject of talk of all those apart of the Avengers. Bruce even came to see the child. Tony wouldn't let any of them come close and Thor was in threatening mode.

"I don't want to talk about my kid's appearance so don't ask Bruce." Tony was tired and he felt odd. He was told he had a seizure which makes up for the loss of time he had.

The scientist nodded. "I came to see if you're okay."

"Sure you did." Tony rocked back and forth. He felt light-headed, and Thor noticed.

"Anthony?"

"Hurry, take the kid." Tony said fainting right after speaking Thor grabbed Nathaniel and Bruce started the check on Tony.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes and the only one in the room with him was Pratt. He felt so tired yet he still tried to sit up. "L-Pratt where's Nathaniel?"

"With Thor, you need to rest. Your blood pressure was elevated dangerously. It's down now but you have to be careful now. The suit taxed your heart." Loki sat beside him, "Why did you go back."

"To help Thor."

"Thor would have made it here just fine." Loki said running his fingers through Tony's hair. "Anthony, don't lie to me."

"I wanted to know if I could do it. If I could still fight and protect those I want to protect. I may have taxed my heart but I won in the end." Tony's smile was sluggish. He was so tired but he just woke up. "And I got Nathaniel necklace back. It's in my suit, get it to him please. I hate how they look at him as if something is wrong."

Loki agreed to do so but didn't move yet. "Anthony you can't die. No matter what, you can't die or I'll let go. I know my request is impossible but I can't take the thoughts of losing you. I'll go crazy if you die."

Tony understood. He saw how Loki returned from that hellhole they called the Eternal Abyss he was more than just broken. He was shattered to pieces; even now Thor could tell Loki wasn't all there. Tony never knew him all that well but he could see he was different. After all these years Loki had never fix himself. He was always on the edge of breaking again.

"You know I can't promise you that." Tony said weakly grabbing Loki's sleeve. "You know I would if I could."

Loki turned his eyes from Tony and closed his eyes. His frustration was causing tears to swell. He felt helpless to help Tony. He couldn't even protect him and that bothered him so much. Tony liked to be free and Loki caged him, Tony would hate him. Tony shaking hand grabbed his collar and pulled feebly at him. He turned to look at Tony. "What?"

"Let me see you for a while even if it's just your eyes." Tony said stroking Loki's cheek. Loki obliged letting the mortal see his green eyes.

"I want to go home to Los Angeles. We won't find anything dealing with Thanos yet, right? You hid the comoschoron, so Thanos has to wait for you to report, right?" Loki nodded to Tony's question. "Then I think it'd be best if I go home for a while. You better find a way to come as well. Nathaniel needs to meet his daddy not Pratt."

"I'll see what I can do." He said pressing his face against Tony's neck. He could care less about the camera at the moment. Tony probably had that all worked out anyhow.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy . So I thought the next chapter will work as a calm before the storm kind of thing and some time for Loki to cuddle his baby… Nathaniel too. :) Poor Tony can't catch a break with his health. Iron Man Eve...suck names ftw T_T

As always sorry for anyone out of character, I probably need to refresh myself by watching the movies again.


End file.
